Oh no! I've been sucked into a video game!
by AquaticWings
Summary: When I woke up in Tales of Symphonia I immediately assumed I was only going to travel along on the journey. I was wrong. There's a few people that act like they know me here, and someone that says that he has the job of protecting me. Protect me from who?
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey ya'll!**

**Tenebrae: Yes, it is thrilling to have you all reading this work of a story!**

**Me: You know, its usually work of art, not story, art, a-r-t! art!**

**Tenebrae: Aren't you going to ask me to do the disclaimer? Get it? Art, Aren't?**

**Me: Ha-ha, now do the disclaimer and shut up doggy!**

**Tenebrae: "Doggie"? How rude. I am-**

**Me: Whatever, I don't own Tales of Symphonia.**

**Tenebrae: And for this Self-Insert she'll be using another name.**

**Me: Happy reading people!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Desians? Lloyd? I'm not on Earth anymore?**

"Hey, Stella! Wake up! We're almost to your stop!"

"Meh... What?" I slowly opened my eyes. My cheek was laying against the window of the school bus. I noticed how before I went to sleep there wasn't any drool on the window and now there is drool. How embarrassing.

"Stella! It's almost your stop!" I pushed my brown hair aside and sat up. I yawned and stretched. School had been tiring. I think most of my teachers hate me... Heh, that's understandable. I grabbed my bookbag and put it on my back. I looked at the seat across from me. "Thanks for waking me up Jade."

"No problem sleepyhead." I laughed at her.

The bus stopped in front of my house and the door opened. I got up and left the bus. I walked across my lawn and up the stairs to my porch. I heard the bus drive away as my blue eyes found something taped to the door. I grabbed it. The object was a note. I read it:

_We're at Walmart Stella, be back soon._

_Love Mom._

Ah, that makes sense. We're out of food anyways. I unlocked the door with my house key and stepped inside. I walked up the steps and into my room. I love having a two story house. I walked in and dropped my bookbag_. _Once it was off my shoulder, I collpsed onto my bed. I was so tired... Sleep, unfortunetly, never came. Ugh, I'm bored as well. I began to consider whether to play Tales of Symphonia or do my homework. I decided to play Tales of Symphonia._  
_

I slowly got up and went downstairs. Getting the game, I put the disk into the gamecube and turned it on. Now all I have to do is wait for the menu. I noticed something though, what exactly is this ominous light that is threatening to engulf me?

* * *

"Ugh… Where am I?"

"You're in a human ranch my girl."

"What!?!?" I sat straight up, and noticed how there were bars in front of me. Some of my hair fell in front of my face, so I pushed the light blue hair behind my ear. Wait a second… light blue hair? That's weird… Oh well, I always wanted blue hair. I looked to the side and saw Marble, the old lady Genis goes off and talks to, in the same cell as me. Seeing her as a real person scared me, was I really in the game? Or is this a dream? I looked down to my hand, but found no exosphere. That's odd…, but I'll think about that later.

"Um… what's your name?" I already knew, but best to act like I knew nothing about her.

"My name is Marble dear, what's yours?"

"Stella, my name is Stella."

"Stella… I've never heard that name before.

"Most people haven't. Do you think there's a way out of here?"

"No chance!" I looked to the cell opposite of us and saw a man with brown hair, a mustache, and a beard; I glared at him.

"My hope is that I can get out of here."

Marble looked at me and said, "If you have hope, then I'm sure the goddess Martel will get you out of here safely."

"Thanks Marble." I lay on my back and stared at the ceiling; I sighed. I was going to endure a lot of pain until I got out of here. And why didn't I have an exosphere on me? Were they going to it on me later?

* * *

A few hours later…

"You two, take her to the back, we're going to give her a lesson on respect!" I stopped pushing that stupid block and watched as the two desians dragged her away. I bit my lip, should I go and watch? Or should I continue my reasonless work? I chose the former of the two.

I stopped pushing that block; it could rot there, Hahaha! Okay, I'm sane again. And so I followed them. Other people came to watch Marble's punishment too. I felt my head get cold and a shiver run down my spine as I watched them whip her back. I can't stand it dang it!

I pushed the middle desian to the ground and shouted, "Stop it!"

"Ahh!" Wow, must be pancake time! Fireballs had hit the desians, it seems everyone's favorite little mage is here. I looked up towards the cliff and saw Lloyd, our eyes met, and then he jumped onto the wall and ran. The desians ran toward the gate as well.

"Stella," Marble whispered to me, "Now's your chance to escape, run to the gate." I nodded, and dashed toward said place. Those desians had actually left the gate wide open when they pursued after Lloyd. I ran out of the Human Ranch. Finally, freedom!

"Demon Fang!" I looked towards Lloyd, beating the living daylights out of those desians. Well, why not make myself useful and help? I grabbed a sturdy stick and ran toward the closest desian; I was probably going to get killed trying to fight. He turned towards me and I shoved the stick deep into his throat; he choked on it, and Lloyd drove his sword into the desians chest. Blood spilled out and stained his clothes. I stared horrified and scared; I had helped to kill someone! I- I…

"C'mon, let's get out of here!" Lloyd grabbed me by the waist and jumped off the cliff. Again I was horrified and scared.

We managed to safely land on the ground at least. "Hey, are you okay? You look pale."

"Yep, I'm perfect, no, wonderful!"

"That's good!"

"You idiot…" I mumbled. And so my journey began, I hope I'll find out soon enough why I'm here…

* * *

**Tenebrae: Wonderful! Splendid! I am most impressed at this story so far.**

**Me: Are you just saying that or do you mean it?**

**Tenebrae: You know, it's boring only us two talking before and after each chapter, so how bout we add in a third person?**

**Me: That sounds cool! I think I'll do that!**

**(Yuan suddenly appears out of thin air) Yuan: What am I doing here?**

**Tenebrae: To make our chats funnier.**

**Yuan: Humph**

**Me: Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Thanks tiger002 for being the first reviwer!!!**

**Yuan: AquaticWings doesn't own Tales of Symphonia.**

**Tenebrae: If she did...**

**Yuan: Tenebrae, don't continue, you might give out spoilers for the game.**

**Tenebrae: Humph.  
**

**Me: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Reality**

"Do you know how to fight Stella?" Lloyd and I were walking to his house, Genis had already left.

"I know how to hit and defend."

"I guess that's good enough for now, you want me to train you?" Him? Training ME? Yeah right Lloyd; I'll just get Kratos to train me.

"I think I'll be fine, thanks for offering."

"Okay." He fought the monsters by himself, but when one got close to me I hit on the head with my stick, Lloyd then drove his sword through it.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, me and my stick make a great team! I'm going to name it Sally the stick!"

"It's a girl?"

"No, it's a boy!"

"Uh… o… k…" We continued our walk while Lloyd nervously looked back at me now and then; I can't say I blame him.

* * *

A little while later...

"OH MY GOSH! I see the exit!!!! C'mon Lloydie!"

"You gave ME a new name?!?"

"It's a nickname!!! Hurry up or I'm leaving you behind!" As I ran my long light blue hair got in my face again, I better do something bout that.

"So…," I began as Lloyd caught up to me, "Where's your house?"

"This way." He began walking toward the trees again, and we soon we found his house; it looked like a cabin… But then I already knew that, was I going to be able to keep my secret of being from Earth forever?

"Hey Lloyd, what's your dad like?"

"He's awesome! He can craft the coolest things!"

"Sounds like a good dad!"

"Yep! Um… when we get there can you wait outside? I think it'll scare him if I brought some one from the ranch inside."

"Alright."

"Thanks Stell."

"Don't call me Stell Lloydie."

"Alright, Elle."

"That's even worse!" He smirked at me so I tackled him to the ground and gave him a noogie.

"H-hey! Stop it! That hurts!"

"Good!"

"Good? We'll see bout that!"

"Hey!" He had picked me up easily and thrown me over his shoulder.

"This is not funny!"

"It is to me!" He laughed and carried me the rest of the way to his house.

* * *

Dirk's house...

As we walked across that stream by his house Lloyd whispered, "I'm home, mom…" I looked toward the grave, it was beautiful.

"Welcome home," I murmured.

Lloyd looked up at me, "Huh?"

"I was filling in what your mom would've said."

"Oh…"

"What's her name?"

"Anna."

"I bet she loved you very much."

"Yeah…" Lloyd put me down and I walked around the place. I heard the door close, it squeaked real loudly. I cringed; its hinges needed to be oiled badly. Hey! I rhymed!

I walked behind the house and around, waiting for Lloyd to shout at dirk something along the lines, "You don't have to hit me!" Hmm…

"Ow!" I fell to the ground in pain. I had tripped over a root, a stupid root! And I had cut open my skin on a rock beside it. I feel funny inside, like lightness flowing through me to the wound. I said the first words that popped into my brain, "First Aid." I stared in shock as my skin repaired itself. I could use MAGIC???? I didn't have any elf blood in me…

I walked around back front where Colette, Genis, Raine, and Kratos were walking up the bridge. Raine looked at me and frowned while Kratos just looked at me emotionless. Colette skipped right up to me. "Hello!" She chirped, "I'm Colette, what's your name?"

"Stella."

"That's a pretty name!"

"Thanks."

Raine walked up to me and directly asked, "Did you come from the ranch?"

"Yeah… why?" She looked at me suspiciously, wonder why.

"Nothing."

"So… What's your name?"

"Raine Sage."

I looked over at Kratos, expecting him to say his name. He said nothing. "Let me guess… Your name is Bob."

"Bob?" Genis burst out laughing, Colette giggled, Raine smiled, and I heard Lloyd's laughter, when he'd get here?

"Hey Lloydie."

"Hey Stelley."

"I'd prefer you'd call me Stell if you're going to call me anything Lloydie."

He winked at me, "Alright then, Stell."

"A-hem," We all looked at Kratos, "My name is NOT Bob."

"Okay, what about Luke? Or maybe Zachary. Oh! I know! Is your name Kronus?"

"Kronus?" Lloyd asked, "Isn't that the name of a god from that religion called Kharlen?" Kharlen? Not everyone believed in the goddess Martel?

"It is? I thought that was the name of a star."

"It isn't, Genis stated

"You were really close Stella! His name is Kratos!" Colette chirped. Is she _always_ chirping? "Lloyd, could we speak on the terrace?"

"Sure." As they left everyone one else began to wander around; I followed Kratos to Anna's grave. "Hey Kratos,"

"Hmm?"

"Can I go on the journey of regeneration?"

"No, it'll be dangerous."

"B-but…"

He turned around suddenly and put his hand on my shoulder. He looked deep into my eyes and said, "I need you to watch over Lloyd."

"Huh?"

He just looked intently at me. Then he turned around and with the others left. I blinked; he was asking me to watch Lloyd? That's something he would never do in the game! "I guess its because this is reality…," I murmured.

"What do you mean by reality Stell?"

I jumped and spun around, "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry, but what did you mean?"

"Nothing Lloyd, nothing."

"If you say so."

* * *

**Tenebrae: Fantastic! This chapter was amazing.**

**Yuan: Tenebrae, I'd watch your mouth if I were you.**

**Tenebrae: I am the most impressed with your story so far! But then this is your first story and your second chapter…**

**Me: Tenebrae,**

**Tenebrae: Yes?**

**Me: I have a hammer and I'm not afraid to use it on you dark doggie.**

**Tenebrae: I simply would shut up, but you did call me "dark doggie".**

**Me: Well then, it's hammer time!**

**Tenebrae: Ow! That hurt!**

**Me: Good!**

**Yuan: …Just review…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hi!!! Thank you for reviewing tiger002 and Random SymphoniaFreak!!!**

**Yuan: Let's hurry to the chapter.**

**Tenebrae: But we only can talk before and after the chapters!**

**Me: Yuan will be making his entrance soon, probably a couple more chapters.**

**Tenebrae: Why can't I be in the story?**

**Me: Because You are in Dawn of the New World.**

**Tenebrae: Humph. AquaticWings does not own TOS.**

**Yuan: Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Educating myself and getting involved in a mystery**

"This is good Dirk!" I can't believe it; I was eating Dwarven Pot Luck Surprise!

"Of course it's good! Dad makes the best Dwarven Pot Luck Surprise!" I nodded and continued to eat. I dipped my spoon into my soup and hit something hard,

"Huh?"

"You probably have treasure in your bowel!" Treasure? Oh yeah, this IS Dwarven Pot Luck Surprise… I dipped my spoon a second time and scooped up whatever was in my soup. I found something very surprising.

"An exsphere?"

"Ya, I tought ye might need one."

"Thanks!"

"There's a s'mall problem tough,"

"What is it?"

"I have no key-crest for ye yet."

"That's okay, I don't need it at the moment."

"Aye, but I'm pretty sure ye will need it too'marrow."

"Then I'll make one for her tonight!"

"Lloyd, ye don't know how to process the inhibitor ore."

"Then you can and I'll make the key-crest!"

"All right then."

"Thanks dad!"

"Yeah, thank you Dirk, you too Lloyd!" I smiled, now maybe I'll be strong enough to fight with a _real_ weapon.

After I finished eating I went outside while the boys worked. I went over to Anna's grave again and sat on my knees. "Anna, Lloyd's such a great person, if only you could be seeing him now. Tomorrow we'll be leaving to regenerate the world and at the end your son will be a great hero." I wished Anna didn't have to die, why couldn't she had lived?

I brought out the exsphere Dirk gave me. It was red, a normal color for exspheres. With it I would become stronger. As I looked at it I suddenly remembered where exspheres came from. They were made of humans! I clenched my fist; how could I attach someone to my hand? It wasn't right! But… without it I'd be a weakling, a burden… And Kratos told me to watch Lloyd, why I don't know, but I'll listen to him. I, a person who can't fight but with a stick, will protect the world's hero. I won't fail this mission. I guess I'd better read all Lloyd's textbooks so I don't appear to be stupid, I don't want to have to have Raine teaching me…

"Whine?" I looked behind me at Noishe.

"Come here boy!

"Grr!"

"Don't worry, I won't bite." Noishe answered as a canine laugh. He trotted right up to me and began licking my face. "Ahh! Hey, that tickles!" I shouted while laughing. I found it funny how he didn't like me at first then was all over me.

"_Selma," _I looked around. Was there someone else here?

"Hello?"

"_Over here."_ I looked toward the forest in the direction of the human ranch.

"How about you just come out of hiding and show yourself?"

"…_why should I? If you are unwilling to come then good-bye."_

"Wait!"

"_I'm sure we'll see each other again, Selma."_

"I'm not Selma, I'm Stella."

"_Then it appears I've been deceived. Good-bye again, may clear skies come your way Stella."_ I blinked. Something odd just happened. What did she mean by being deceived? Noishe stood by my side, staring into the forest like I was.

"Whine?"

"It's nothing…"

"Hey Stell!"

I turned around and smiled. "Hey Lloydie!"

"Were you talking to someone just now?"

"No, why?"

"Stell, I won't think you're weird if you were talking to Noishe."

"How'd you know I was talking to him? And is he your's?" I thanked Lloyd for asking if I was talking to Noishe.

"It was pretty predictable and yeah, Noishe is mine."

"What is he then?" I already knew, but I was curious to see what his reality answer would be.

"I think he's a dog but… I'm pretty sure dogs aren't green or huge."

"Maybe he's a creature that hasn't been discovered yet!"

"Yeah! Does that mean we can name his species?"

"Probably."

"Cool! What would you call him?"

"A protozoan."

"That sounds awesome!"

"Okay then, we'll call Noishe's species Protozoan!" I knew what Noishe was, but Lloyd did not. If he didn't know then he wouldn't suspect why I named Noishe something that actually existed.

"Hey Stell,"

"Yeah?"

"Where did you live before you went to the human ranch?"

I was silent. How was I going to get out of this one? "I… Don't remember actually…"

"Oh… Well, do you remember something?"

"…Screaming… fire… a building collapsing on top of me… darkness taking over… and waking up in a cell…" A lie, again, but I couldn't tell him I was from Earth.

"So all you remember are scary things."

"No, I remember you saving me. I was so happy. Oh! I never got to say thank you! Thank you for saving me!"

He smiled. "Your welcome! Genis helped too!"

"Than I have to thank him tomorrow!"

"Yep! Do you want to come on the journey with us?"

"I would but…"

"But?"

"I'd just be a burden…"

"No you wouldn't! Besides, the desians are probably searching for you so it really does you no good to stay here."

"Your right. You're pretty smart Lloydie!" But not in education.

"Ahh… Not really, I don't even now all my multiplication table… and I'm seventeen…"

"Hey, I'm fourteen and I still have trouble with multiplication!"

"I was hoping you'd forgotten that so I wouldn't be the only idiot…" He mumbled looking at his feet.

I laughed, "Even if I did forget I'd be able to relearn them in about an hour. Hey Lloydie, can I borrow your textbooks?"

"Yeah, but why?"

"Just because I didn't forget my multiplication tables doesn't mean I didn't forget everything."

"Okay then, come with me." He went into the house with me following him. We walked up the stairs and into his room. As he searched for his textbooks I allowed my mind to wander. I wondered where Dirk's room is, how I'll stay on Kratos's good side, how I planned to self teach myself, and most importantly, how dog's mouths could be so clean when they ate the strangest things.

"Found them!" I looked at Lloyd. Half his body was underneath the bed. I hoped he didn't hurt himself, but then again… "Ow!" He _was_ underneath a bed. He crawled out clutching his head. "Here ate those dang textbooks you wanted."

"Thank you!" He nodded.

"I'm going back downstairs to finish that key-crest."

"Okay then, auf wiedersehen!"

"What?"

"In other words, bye!"

"Uh… Okay…" He left while staring at me funny.

"Got to break that habit…" I mumbled to myself. I had a habit of throwing German into my conversations. I actually almost never count in English, always in German. Helps me practice it.

I sat down at Lloyd's desk and opened his history book and began to read.

"The Summon Spirits at the order of the goddess Martel created Sylvarant. They planted a seed of mana to give the world life. This seed unfortunately wasn't strong enough and needed more mana. The Angels, others servants of the goddess Martel, began searching for more mana. In the farthest place in space they came upon Derris Kharlen, a comet of mana. They brought it back to Sylvarant. When Derris Kharlen got within 356,334 kilometers from Sylvarant it began to orbit our planet."

Interesting history so far. I found an unused notebook in Lloyd's room and began to jot down notes. I actually was able to complete the first chapter of history, math, language arts, and science. I was about to start the next chapter on history but taking notes always made me sleepy, so I decided to take a short nap.

* * *

That night…

"Zzz… Huh?" I opened my eyes sleepily and saw a shadow. I woke myself all the way up to see that person, but I only saw a green cape flying out the window. "What just happened?"

"Hey Stell, you okay?"

"Yeah, I just thought I saw someone flying out the window."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Lloyd walked over to the window and looked out.

"I don't see anything."

"He _did_ leave."

"Are you messing with me?"

"No, why?

"Well… How are you doing educating yourself?"

"Pretty good! I have almost vierzig- I mean, forty pages of notes!"

"Vierzig? Why do you keep on saying funny words?"

"Uh… I picked them up at the ranch."

"Okay." I was gald Lloyd was somewhat an idiot.

I returned to my note taking and Lloyd began working on Colette's necklace. I liked the soft tinkering sounds. The tapping, the drilling, metal clanking on metal and Lloyd's soft humming. Sound always made me concentrate better.

By the time I decided to go to bed I had at least sech- I mean, I had at least sixty pages of notes. I _have_ to break that habit or Kratos and Raine will begin to suspect me.

"Hey Lloyd?" I looked to where he was sitting on his bed tinkering.

"Yeah?"

"Where am I going to sleep?"

"In my bed."

"Uh… No thanks."

"The floor isn't comfortable you know."

"I'll live."

"Alright, I'll get your bed ready." He got up and went downstairs. He came back up a moment later with a sleeping bag, a pillow, and a traveling bag.

"What's with the bag?"

"We're leaving tomorrow so you should probably pack up."

"Pack up what? I don't even have any clothes!"

"I already got that covered." Out of the bag he brought out…

"I have to wear _your_ old clothes?" I exclaimed in question.

"Yeah, why?" I looked at the clothes again. It was his famous red jacket with suspenders, red gloves, and red boots.

"Do you have a needle and scissors?"

"Yeah, here's the scissor," He handed me it, "And now I'll go get the needle. You want thread as well?"

"That'd be great."

"Okay, see you in a bit." He left again. I grabbed the clothes and began cutting away. I cut the suspenders of the pants for starters, and then I cut the pants so that they went to my knees.

"Here's the thread and needle."

"Thanks." I cut the pants and sewed it back together so I created a skirt. Next I wrapped the black under shirt against my legs and cut it. I attached them to Lloyd's black socks so that they were longer. I also cut the boot shorter so that it only went a centimeter above my ankle. After I finished I wanted to try my outfit on, but I couldn't with a boy in the room.

"Lloyd, can you leave so I can try my clothes on?"

"Okay." He left. I quickly undressed and dressed in my new clothes. They surprisingly fit and were comfortable.

"Can I come back in?"

"Sure." He walked back in and stared at me.

"You're pretty!"

I blushed. "Thanks."

"But why did you have to change it?"

"So it would fit and so we aren't wearing identical clothing. I don't want to be mistaken for you."

"How would you? I have brown hair and you have light blue hair."

"I think the desians remember you by knowing you're a kid in red."

"Well… You're still wearing red!"

"When we get to a town I'll buy a different color of clothes. I'm tired, can I go to bed?"

"Sure, I was thinking the same thing since I'm done with Colette's present."

"Present?"

"Today's her birthday."

"I never knew that! And I don't have anything for her…"

"Don't worry; the necklace can be from both of us!"

"That's a good idea! Now I'm going to bed."

"Aren't you going to pack?"

"I'll do that in the morning. Goodnight Lloydie."

"Goodnight Stell."

"Goodnight Noishe, Dirk, Anna," I murmured.

* * *

**Me: This turned out really good!!!**

**Yuan: It did didn't it?**

**Tenebrae: Probably because she spent either three or four days on this.**

**Me: Yeah, and this chapter is eight pages long!!!**

**Yuan: Don't forget to review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Thanks ShadowVDP and tiger002 for reviewing!!!**

**Yuan: Let's start the chapter now.**

**Tenebrae: Yes, let's get back to those kids in red!**

**Me: Don't forget, one is in blue and that's Genis!**

**Yuan: AquaticWings doesn't own Tales of Symphonia, the kid in blue, and one of those kids in red.**

**Me: Enjoy!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chikita and Iselia's destruction**

I woke up at the crack of dawn. I yawned and rolled over; it was way too early to be awake. I laid there for a few seconds letting my mind start the day's thinking. I wonder what time Colette is leaving… Wait a minute… Today she's leaving and today is the start of our journey!!! I scrambled out of bed and grabbed the bag Lloyd gave me. It looked like a lavender messenger bag.

I grabbed all my notes and Lloyd's textbooks, shoving them into my bag. I looked around his room some more and found a comb. I stuck that in there too. I was nervous of today, but also excited. I couldn't wait to travel around Sylvarant! I had always loved to travel, ever since I was a little girl.

I've been to all the states of the US on the coast of the Atlantic and Pacific Ocean. I am also living on the Atlantic coast right now. I don't like the beach though, I prefer the mountains.

I put my bag on my shoulder and went downstairs. There I grabbed some food for breakfast and some food for my trip. On my way out the door I stopped.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something… but what?"

"An exsphere most likely."

I looked behind me. "Hey Dirk!"

"Are ye going to leave without saying good-bye?"

I was quiet. Was I going to leave without saying good-bye? "It didn't cross my mind to…"

"Lloyd will be upset to find out that ye left without him."

"I know, but I need to start earlier then him."

"Alright then, but take this exsphere with ye. Ye might need to use it later."

He held out my exsphere and a key-crest. I took them, "Thanks Dirk. When Lloyd wakes up can you tell him I'm in Iselia waiting for him?"

"I'll do that."

"Thanks again. Bye Dirk, I'm sure we'll see each other again."

"Good-bye Stella, may the goddess Martel keep you safe." I nodded and left. I wondered how someone dead could watch over me. Was there some sort of after life? I believed that people either went to heaven or to the under world. Was it the same here?

As I walked I looked around, looking at everything closely. I found it interesting how one minute everything wasn't real and the next minute everything was. Before I came here I believed that Tales of Symphonia actually existed in another galaxy. I guess it really _was_ in another galaxy.

I continued walking on the path through the Iselia forest. I really wished I had a map…

Down the path I could see a little girl running toward me. I wondered why, but then I saw one of those flower monsters chasing her.

"Help me!" She ran behind me crying. I sweat-dropped, I didn't have a weapon or a stick with me. Oh yeah, I do have magic. I searched inside of me for a spell but found something different. I said the first things that popped into my head.

"Creature of earth return back to your domain or join thee with thy quest." It stopped its chase and vanished. I just stood there; what the _heck_ did I do?

"Thank you for saving me Ms. Red!" I looked down at the girl. She had long red hair and violet eyes. In the breeze her green dress was swirling gently around her. Her brown boots that went up to her knees were a bit dirty.

"Your welcome, but my name is Stella. What are you doing here in a forest?"

"I was traveling with my daddy but we got separated when monsters attacked us."

"Hmm… Well, I'll help you find him. Take me where you guys got separated."

"Okay." She took my hand and we traveled down the path. I hoped her dad wasn't dead, that'd be too sad. We walked down to the river and she stopped. In the air I could smell blood; I saw that she smelled it too.

"Daddy!" She yelled then ran down the path. I followed the fast little girl.

When I caught up to her she was crying beside a man.

"Daddy's dead!" She wailed. I almost cried myself.

I sat down next to her and held her in my arms. My sleeves were soon soaked but I didn't care, there was someone crying on me. We stayed there for so long my legs became numb. She sat up and wiped her nose on her sleeve.

She looked up at me and asked, "What will I do now?"

"You could travel with me."

"Really?"

"Really. You know, you never told me what you're name was."

"My name is Chikita."

"That's pretty."

"Daddy thought so too."

"I'm sure. We should probably head toward Iselia now."

"Okay."

"Stella!" I looked up and saw Genis.

"Hey Genis!"

"Where's Lloyd?"

"When I left he was in bed."

"WHAT?!? Colette is gone!"

"What?"

"Colette left a while ago!"

"She couldn't have…"

"Well she did."

"Who are you?" Genis looked down at Chikita.

"I'm Genis, what's your name?"

"Chikita!"

"That's pretty! Chikita, how bout you come with us to tackle Lloyd?"

"Sure!"

* * *

Dirk's House…

"Lloyd! You're still here?"" Genis yelled at him. I stood behind Genis, Chikita at my side.

"Genis! I got my dad to make Marble's key-crest!" I felt a pang go through my heart. Later, we would kill Marble with our bare hands…

"That's great Lloyd, but what about seeing Colette off?"

"I've decided to join her! You're coming too, right?"

"Are you stupid?"

I sighed, "Lloyd, Colette left already!"

"What…?" I could see Lloyd was in confusion.

"I came looking for you because you never showed up!" Genis fumed.

"You're kidding me!"

"Lloyd, go to the village, now!!" Lloyd looked at Dirk and nodded.

"What are you waiting for?" Genis shouted, "C'mon!" He ran off and we followed.

Chikita was having trouble keeping up though. "Wait!"

Lloyd looked behind at her and stopped. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you. What's your name?"

"I'm Chikita. Don't we have somewhere to go?"

"Yeah! Here, get on my back." Lloyd crouched down and Chikita climbed onto his back; we resumed running.

* * *

Iselia…

As we entered one of the guards told Lloyd Phaidra was looking for him.

"Alright." Lloyd looked at us and said, "Let's go!"

"Hey Lloyd, how bout you guys go to Phaidra's house and I'll go get some supplies?'

"Alright, here's 200 gald." He handed me the money.

"Stella, you can go to my house and get some stuff, okay?"

"Alright Genis, but I don't know where your house is."

"It's next to the pond over there." He pointed toward the pond. "We'll see you guys later, bye!" Lloyd and he left for Phaidra's house and Chikita and I left for Genis's house.

As we walked inside I went straight for the books. I wanted to acquire as much education I could get. I put the ten most interesting books in my bag. They were about the ruins of Sylvarant, the economy, geography, chemistry, religion, desians, careers, folk tales, monsters, and biology. I searched one more time and saw a book on the arts of summoning; I took it as well. One certain book was grabbing my full attention though. It was called, _The beauty of the Angels and Their Transformation_. I flipped through the pages of the book. I found it all very interesting.

"You're going to bring that one too?" I looked at Chikita and nodded. "Here's another bag, you want me to put food in it?" She held up a brown backpack.

"Yeah, let me see what food they have." I put the book in my bag. It was getting heavy.

I opened Genis's and Raine's food cabinets. I put bread, fish, salt, pepper, cheese, carrots, potatoes, tomatoes, and some other food in the bag.

I got out five water bottles and put water in it then put it in the bag.

"Chikita, can you carry it?'

"Yeah."

"Alright." As soon as I finished the t sound the house was on fire. The desians are evading! I grabbed Chikita's hand and led her out the window and into the deeper parts of the forest. I put my bag down.

"Stay here Chikita. I'll come get you later, alright?"

"Okay. Don't die Stella; I don't want to lose you like I lost daddy."

"Don't worry, I promise you I won't die." I couldn't allow myself to die anyways… I ran back into the town, I had to find Lloyd and Genis.

* * *

Back in Iselia…

As I was running desians grabbed me.

"Let me go!"

"You look like someone from the ranch. What's your number?"

"F379…"

"So you're the precious experiment! Lord Forcystus will be pleased that we've found you!" Experiment? And I used to think my life was complicating enough…

They hand cuffed me and dragged me to the Iselia plaza. Forcystus was speaking. I saw Lloyd and Genis with the crowd.

"Listen up you inferior beings," Forcystus said, "I am Forcystus, one of the Five Desian Grand Cardinals. I am a superior half-elf who runs over the farm where we cultivate you pathetic humans.

"Lloyd! You, a human, have been found guilty of for the crime of violating the non-aggression treaty. Therefore I bring judgment upon you and this village!" Forcystus has a funny accent… he sounds a lot like Botta.

"You violated the treaty too!" Genis yelled, "You tried to murder the Chosen!"

One of Forcystus's guards laughed, "Us? Kill the Chosen? I see now. They must be after the Chosen!"

"They?" Lloyd asked, "Are you saying you're not the ones that attacked Colette?"

"I have no need to explain myself to the likes of you. The only thing that matters is that you, Lloyd Irving, have been in contact with host body F192, attacked our guards, and stole host body F379."

"What have you done?!?" The mayor shouted at Lloyd, "How many times have we told you to stay away from the ranch?!?"

"…I'm sorry." Lloyd let his head hang low like a scolded puppy.

"Lloyd, bring us back host body F379 and we might forgive you."

"No!"

"Yeah," Genis added, "We're not giving you back Stella!"

"I'm already brought back." They looked at me.

"Let her go!" Lloyd shouted.

"I don't think so. Lloyd, for your crime we have prepared the perfect opponent for your crime!" Forcystus stepped out of the way and Marble came in, but as an Exbelua. She walked forward and hit the Mayor out of the way.

"What is that thing?!?" Lloyd cried.

"Now, receive your punishment!"

"Lloyd, I'll help too!" Lloyd nodded at Genis and they entered a fight. The only problem was that Lloyd kept approaching her too much and was using demon fang way too much and was running low oh TP _and_ HP.

"Hey," I yelled to Marble, "Come over here!" She went over to me and just before she lashed out with her arm I kicked the desian that was holding me in a sensitive spot. He let go and I crouched to the ground. When Marble lashed out she only hit the desians. They were sent flying backwards. I ran right over to Lloyd.

"Hi Lloyd!"

"That was good Stella!"

"Yeah, you were awesome!"

I blushed, "Thanks."

"Get that girl before she gets killed as well!" Desians began to approach me. Lloyd ran at them with his swords out and Genis began casting. I quickly cast First Aid on Lloyd.

"Thanks!"

"Focus on your opponent!"

"Don't worry, I am! Ow!" While talking to me one of the desians slammed the flat of his blade on Lloyd's nose.

"No worries, First Aid!"

"Fireball!" Three fireballs zoomed past me and hit one of the desians. I wanted to do more then just heal; I wanted to fight along side Lloyd. He killed one of the desians then took down another one, only two left. I grabbed one of the dead desian's blade and began trying to hit one of the desians with it.

"Lloyd, Stella! Watch out! That monster is coming!" I looked behind me and saw marble.

"Lloyd, give me that key crest."

"Okay, but what are you going to do with it?"

"I got an idea." My theory was this: since if you took an exsphere off of someone they became an Exbelua does that mean if you attach another exsphere but with a key-crest they'll go back to normal go back to normal? I grabbed the dead desian's exsphere and put it on the key-crest. I approached Marble cautiously. I talked to her like a lion trainer talks to the wild lion to tame it.

"Its okay, just calm down. I'll have you back to normal in no time." I placed the key-crest on its claw and slowly placed the exsphere on top. I hoped this would work.

I set the exsphere in place and Marble let out the biggest scream of pain. What did I do…?

* * *

**Tenebrae: No!!!**

**Me: Yes!!!**

**Yuan: A cliffhanger!!!**

**Tenebrae: Is she going to die?**

**Me: There's only one way to find out!**

**Yuan: And the only way is to review.**

**Me: Hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Tenebrae: What's going to happen…?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Thanks ShadowVDP for reviewing!**

**Yuan: This chapter's going to be shorter than normal.**

**Tenebrae: Why?**

**Me: I want to keep these events separate.**

**Yuan: AquaticWings does not own Tos.**

**Tenebrae: Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Confusion**

As Marble screamed she knocked me onto the ground.

"I can't get up…" I whispered in pain. My head was throbbing so much.

"Lloyd… Genis… Marble…"

"Stella! Hang on!"

"Get her!"

"Stay away from her! Fireball!"

"Ahh!"

"Stell, stay with me!" I felt Lloyd grab my hand, but soon, I couldn't feel anything except pain. I saw darkness taking over my vision until there was nothing but darkness.

* * *

"You're awake." I struggled to open my eyes. I saw someone, but only their shape.

"You're alright, just unconscious."

"Unconscious…?"

"Marble hit you she hit you in the forehead, which is a very vulnerable spot. You slowly grew unconscious after you landed on the ground after the hit. You're lucky you're still alive."

"Where am I now? Wait, before you tell me that tell me who you are and why I can't see you." I'm pretty sure my vision is fine, but she looks pretty fuzzy.

"You don't need to know who I am. As to why you can't see me it's because I don't want you to. The other question is easy to answer, just look around yourself." I looked around. Everywhere I turned all I could see was white. I wished it was a different color, like brown.

As soon as I though that it came to be. All around me now was brown.

"What the freak?!?"

"You can't figure it out?" I looked at her.

"Just tell me."

"You're inside your mind."

"Inside my what?"

"Mind, you are inside you mind. You control what's in here and what happens in here."

"Okay, I wish I could see you." Nothing happened.

She chuckled, "Maybe not everything." I crossed my arms over my chest trying to mimic Kratos.

"Humph." The woman ruffled my hair like Kratos did to Lloyd in the Manga; not sure if he did it in the game or not.

"Don't worry, you'll know later."

"Well then, what can I know now?"

"Nothing, you will learn everything when it comes. For now all you can do is go with the flow."

"But Colette…" I wanted to change what she will have to face in the end. I didn't want her to die; she had done nothing to deserve it.

"Go with the flow. If you change something you will only regret doing it."

"Fine…"

"Good. Now just get some rest, I'll see you when you wake up."

"What if I don't want to go to sleep?"

"You're still young and need rest. I'll see you when you wake up." I felt very sleepy, and then went off to dreamland.

* * *

Dreaming…

_I was back in school, learning Algebra 1. My teacher looked very fuzzy, but I could see that she had violet hair. She opened her mouth to speak. No sound came out but letters. They asked me, "Have you changed something?" I opened my mouth and letters came out of my mouth as well. _

"_Not that I'm aware of."_

"_You have. You were warned to 'go with the flow'."_

"_I didn't know."_

"_You can't change the future even though you know it."_

"_I can try."_

"_It will still happen." The other students stood up and looked at me. _

_They began chanting, "It will still happen. It will still happen. It will still happen."_

_I screamed and ran away from them. I ran into everlasting darkness._

_

* * *

  
_

"Wake up Stella, your having a nightmare." I was being shaken awake. I opened my eyes and tears spilled out.

"Are you alright?"

"What have I done…?" I whispered. She wrapped me in her arms and held me, trying to comfort me. I was too shaken up though.

"What have I done…?"

* * *

**Me: Don't worry, next chapter we'll see what happens to Marble.**

**Tenebrae: This chapter was mysterious.**

**Yuan: Could be because she was listening to creepy classical music while typing this.**

**Me: I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as I can. I have a project I need to do for school so it'll take me a bit longer.**

**Tenebrae: ELA class, don't you love it?**

**Me: Yes.**

**Yuan: Don't forget to review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Thank you ShadowVDP, lee, and ShadedUmbreon for reviewing! I now have chapter six up!**

**Yuan: It's about time.**

**Me: Sorry, but my teachers assign me so much homework and I also have a science project to do.**

**Tenebrae: Never mind your schoolwork, let's continue to the chapter!**

**Me: Good idea! Yuan, do the disclaimer!**

**Yuan: AquaticWings does not own Tales of Symphonia.**

**Me: Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Journey to Triet**

"Stella?" I opened my eyes slowly and saw a small group of people crowding around me.

"Hey Lloyd, Stella's waking up!" I looked to the side and saw Lloyd heading toward me.

"How are you feeling Stella?"

I groaned as I sat up, "Okay I guess… What about Marble?!" I exclaimed getting to my feet.

"I'm fine, thank you for saving me." Looking over at Marble I saw a scar running across her nose. I let my head droop.

"I'm sorry for hurting you…"

"Don't be, you saved my life."

"Hey Stella,"

"Yeah Genis?"

"How'd you know that monster was Marble?"

"I… just felt like it was her… I've been around her so much I guess I started to learn what her presence felt like." Once again I lie; when will I stop?

"Huh…"

"Stella!"

"Whoa!" Chikita ran at me full speed and knocked me over. "Ow… That hurt Chikita…"

"I was so worried! I though I lost you like I lost daddy!" She cried into my jacket, soaking it. I smiled softly at the young girl.

"I'd never leave you, never ever." I wiped one of her tears away from her face. "So don't ever think that I would leave you alone, okay?"

She sniffled, "Okay Stella."

"I'm hungry! Genis, let's have lunch!"

"Cook it yourself since you're the one who's hungry Lloyd!"

"Hey Stella, Chikita, Marble, are you guys hungry?"

"I'm fine dear."

"I'm okay; I still have so much energy!"

"Sorry Lloyd, but no."

"Aw man…"

"What happened while I was out?" Silence fell upon the group.

"We got banished from Iselia…" Genis whispered. Lloyd bawled his fists. I was quiet. They had gotten banished, and it was because of me…

"I'm sorry…"

"Sorry for what?" Lloyd asked.

"Because I escaped you were blamed for it and banished…"

"You escaped to freedom, I don't mind that so don't say our sorry."

"I'm sorry." I really felt like it was my fault, even if Lloyd said it wasn't.

"You dork, there's nothing to be sorry about. How about we grab some food to eat?"

"I'm sorry," He was about to open his mouth to complain but I smiled and said, "I'm not hungry so you'll have to make your own food!" He laughed and so did the rest of the group.

"Hey!" Chikita exclaimed, "Shouldn't we head toward Triet?"

"Yeah! Let's go!" Lloyd pumped his fist into the air. I followed suit and so did Chikita. Lloyd threw me my bag; it hit me in the face.

"Hey! I'm going to hurt you for that!"

"Only if you're able to catch me!" He took off running. I followed him laughing and so did the rest of our group.

* * *

Later…

When I finally caught up with him I was panting. "Why'd you run that fast?!?"

He was panting too, "It was fun!"

"You idiot," I mumbled, "You just wasted all the energy we have!" I pointed at Chikita, Marble, and Genis who were coming up behind riding Noishe.

"I'm sorry."

I crossed my arms over my chest and told him in astern voice, "For your punishment you get to make dinner." He was looking at me funny after I said that. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, but you did look a lot like Kratos just now."

"Kratos… I wonder how the others are doing on the journey…"

"I don't know, but I hope we catch up soon." I looked up toward stars.

"Yeah…"

I helped Lloyd set up camp. I left to find some fire wood, we were somehow still not in the desert. While I bended down to collect some wood my head stared to hurt. I fell to the ground, clutching my head. The pain didn't last long though. I looked up and around; what had just happened? I picked up the wood I dropped and carried them back to camp.

There I found Genis throwing vegetables into a pot filled with water. I put the wood in a pile and walked over to the food bag. When Genis wasn't looking I snuck a vegetable in the pot that Genis wouldn't dare put in there. I walked over too Marble and sat down.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine Stella, please, don't worry about me."

"That's something I can't do…" I whispered quietly. I really shouldn't have messed up the future…

I looked to the side and saw Chikita curled up next to Noishe. She looked comfortable, sleeping in Noishe's soft fur.

"Hey Genis! Is it time to eat yet?"

"It would be if you weren't bothering me Lloyd!"

"I'm hungry!"

"Shut up and let me cook!" Genis looked down into the pot. I could see confusion on his face.

Walking over too him I asked, "What's wrong?"

"The soup…"

"What about the soup?"

"It turned red…"

"Maybe the carrots?"

"Impossible, the only thing that would turn soup this color is a…"

"A what?"

"You'll find out when Lloyd eats it."

"Okay…" Actually Genis, I already know.

Genis got some spoons and bowls from another bag. "Hey Lloyd, time to— eat?" Lloyd had grabbed one of the bowls even before Genis could finish what he was saying. As Lloyd put some of the soup in his mouth I prepared myself too not laugh.

"Yuck! Genis, why'd you put a _tomato _in here?!?"

"I'm sorry! I though I didn't! Honest!" Lloyd tackled him anyways and gave him the biggest noogie. Genis was whining afterward.

"Ow! That hurt!"

"Well that's what you get for putting tomatoes in the soup!"

"Hehe…" Lloyd and Genis looked at me.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You."

"Me? Why?"

"No reason."

"Tell me, actually, enlighten me about this."

"You actually know that word?"

"I'm not _dumb_ all the time!"

I smirked, "You're dumb most of the time though!"

"You want me to through something at you again?"

"No, not really."

"Too bad!" He grabbed a tomato and hurled it in my direction. Before it hit me though, it vanished into thin air.

"What…?"

'_Be careful Stella, I'll look into the matter.'_

"What the heck?!?" I was panicking.

"Why did it vanish…?"

I looked at Chikita's worried face. "I'm not sure…"

'_Maybe you could tell me, voice in my mind.'_

'_I'm not in your mind, more like in the mana flowing around you.'_

'_What?'_

'_Just be careful'._

'_Of what?' _She didn't answer me. Now I was beginning to wonder if I was sane or not.

Chikita yawned real loudly. Marble smiled at her, "Looks like someone needs to go to bed."

"But I'm not…" She fell fast asleep before she could finish. Noishe wrapped himself around her and soon they were both snoring. Genis was yawning too.

"I think we all need to go to bed."

"Yeah." Lloyd said sleepily. The boys got into their sleeping bags and soon were snoring away.

"You too Stella."

"Alright…" I laid out my sleeping bag. It was brown like the others'. I curled up inside it and fell fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning…

"Get up everyone! We need to get to Triet today!"

"Chikita…" Whined Lloyd and Genis. I yawned as I stretched, waking myself up. I could really use some coffee right now…

"C'mon boys, time to wake up. Lloyd, break camp. Genis, gather all the cooking materials and food, I'll get some firewood for the dessert. Everyone else, gather your things."

"Stella, I don' have anything."

"Then you can help Lloyd break camp. Lloyd, what are you doing?"

"Breaking camp." I looked at him funny as he ripped his sleeping bag.

"Lloyd, what I meant was you have the job of cleaning up camp, gathering materials, and making sure we have everything."

"Oh…" He looked at his sleeping bag, "Sorry."

I sighed and left to gather firewood. While I was gathering though, I ran into a monster. It looked like a wolf. It growled at me, I was afraid.

It ran full speed at me, its fangs showing that it had eaten something earlier. I grabbed a stick and hit t on the head. It leapt over me and tried to get me from the back. It succeeded. I screamed in pain as its claws swiped at my bag. I could feel blood from the wound against my skin. It hurt so much. It was about to strike again when I heard Lloyd's voice. "Get away from her!"

It turned toward him and growled. Genis had already begun casting. In the back I could see Chikita, Noishe, and Marble. Marble was heading toward me.

"Stay still Stella, you're bleeding like crazy." I stayed still. The wolf noticed Marble and changed its opponent.

"Marble! Behind you!" She turned around, and in that split second the wolf had her neck in its jaws. She let out a scream. "Marble!" I tried to get up, but my wound made me weak. "Marble!" I cried. I began casting first aid.

"Hang on Marble, First Aid!" It did nothing except weaken me more. I fell on the ground, barely conscious again.

"Stella!" I could see Chikita running toward me.

"No Chikita! Stay back!" I couldn't afford to lose her as well. The wolf ran toward me, mouth wide open. I shut my eyes in fear. I felt someone grab me.

"Icicle." I heard the person holding me cast. I couldn't tell if it was female or male though. The wolf let out a howl, then died. It collapsed on the ground in a pool of blood. It reminded me of Marble. "Marble…" I fought to stand up, but the person decided to just carry me over to her.

Chikita was sitting next Marble, crying. Genis was crying too. Lloyd looked like he was about to start weeping as well, but he didn'.

"She's dead…" He whispered.

"No! She can't be dead!" Lloyd nodded at me; I wept harder. "This is all my fault… If I hadn't gotten wounded… If I wasn't so weak she would still be alive!"

"It's not your fault Stella."

"Yes it is Lloyd! Yes it is!"

"Blame your fate."

"Huh?"

"That's what Kratos said once after a battle in the Chapel, 'blame your fate'."

"But it's still my fault…"

"Perhaps it is."

"What…?" I looked up at the person who had spoken. That was the person whom was carrying me.

It was a young man. He was tall with black hair and violet eyes. He was wearing a teal turtleneck sweater. His sleeves fanned out at the end. He was wearing black pants and brown boots. What really caught my attention though, was how one of his eyes was covered up with a green cloth.

"You keep saying it's your fault, so perhaps it is." He looked me in the eye.

"It wasn't my fault…"

"See? It wasn't your fault. It was, after all, _bound _to happen." The way he said that made me think of the woman in my head- I mean, the woman in the mana around me.

I looked up at him, into his eye. He whispered in my ear, "She _did_ tell you that, did she not?"

'_I wondered when he'd show up.' _That woman said/thought to me. Looking in the man's eye I realized something.

'_Yes Stella, I can hear her as well.' _

I stared at him and thought back, '_How?'_

_

* * *

  
_

**Me: And that's as far as we'll get!**

**Tenebrae: Why must you torture me like this?**

**Me: Because its fun!**

**Yuan: Fun for you maybe, but not fun to him.**

**Tenebrae: Don't forget to review!**

**Me: And let's hope I'll have chapter seven up soon!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Thank you ShadowVDP, SymphoniaFreak, and lee for reviewing!**

**Tenebrae: What are you doing in this chapter?**

**Me: I felt really bad about killing Marble so I devoted this chapter mostly to her.**

**Yuan: AquaticWings does not own Tales of Symphonia.**

**Me: Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**We'll Miss You Marble, Rest in Peace**

We all sat around the fire, everyone was silent with grief, everyone except the voices in my head.

'_Stella dear, it wasn't your fault okay? You don't need to keep beating yourself up for it.' _I felt the woman's presence in the air around me.

'_It was my fault…'_

'_Stella,'_ the man thought to me, _'Stop thinking like that. It won't change the fact that she died.'_

'_Don't be so harsh on the girl.'_

'_What I'm saying is true.'_

'_It may be true but respect her feelings.'_

'_Both of you stop talking to me. I need to think _alone_.' _The man's eyes went to stare into the fire. The woman was silent, but I still felt her presence. I wished the man had saved Marble as well, then she'd still be alive, walking on Sylvarant with us! I looked at Marble's dead body where we left it. Getting up I walked over too her.

I stopped right next to her and sat down. I touched her hand and whispered, "I'm sorry, sorry for everything."

"I couldn't save her…" I looked behind me at Genis.

"Nothing was your fault Genis; it was all my fault…"

"No it wasn't! I couldn't protect her _or_ you!"

"But it's my fault! If I hadn't gotten hurt then she'd still be alive!"

"You guys are actually fighting over whose fault Marble's death was?"

"It was my fault!" Genis and I cried at the same time.

Lloyd sighed, "Then it might as well be my fault as well."

"You didn't do anything Lloyd! I did…"

"Stella! It was me! I couldn't protect my friends…"

"How about this?" We looked at Lloyd, "It was Genis's, Stella's, and my fault. We work as a team and everyone in the team participates and takes all the blame."

"What about Chikita and Noishe?"

"Genis! Chikita is only a child!"

"Sorry Stella…"

"And Noishe is only a dog."

"She's right," Lloyd said, "We're the older members of the group so we must accept responsibility and the consequences."

I thought about what he said; it was all true. "But we don't have to keep the blame to ourselves; we should share the blame because that's fair."

"He Lloyd, when'd you get intelligent?"

"Shut up Genis!"

"Hey guys," I looked at Marble's body, "Shouldn't we give her some type of funeral?"

"Yeah, she was like my grandmother."

"Of course! It'd be rude to let her decompose like this!" Lloyd and Genis gently lifted up her body and took her near the fire.

"I'll go get some flowers!" I told Lloyd and Genis.

"You shouldn't go by yourself." I looked at the man who had said that.

"I suppose you're going to follow me?"

"Yes."

"Are you a stalker?"

"No."

'_Trust him Stella.'_

"Fine. What's your name?"

"Siryno."

"Nice name, now let's go find some flowers!" I ran off and he followed.

'_You're doing the finding, I'm only protecting you.'_

'_I only trust you because she said I could.'_

'_So she hasn't told you who she is yet…'_

'_Will you tell me?'_

'_No, she'll tell you eventually. Yellow flowers, to the left.' _I veered left, and just as soon as I had done that Siryno cut a monster in half.

"Uh… thanks, so there weren't any flowers over here?"

"There are." I looked straight ahead and I saw them. There weren't just yellow flowers though, but blue, orange, and red.

"Thanks!" I picked up so many flowers Siryno ended up carrying some.

"Aren't you going to get some pink flowers?" He asked pointing to a lot of them.

"No way! Pink is for girls!"

"You _are_ a girl."

"Pink is for girly girls!" I didn't like pink at all. Ever since I turned twelve I tried to make pink disappear from my closet and room, but that's kind of hard when the walls of your room are pink.

I let my mind wander back to Marble. What was she doing in the after life? Or did she just start life over again but as a different person? I wonder if she's okay… I know she would tell me it wasn't my fault for her death, but it is mostly my fault…

'_Stop it Stell, or you'll get a headache.'_

'_Stop ready my thoughts Ryno.'_

'_I have a nickname?'_

'_Yes and even if you complain I won't change it.'_

'_I already knew that. Back to Marble though. You had some fun times with her and was very close to her, but you shouldn't let her death get to your head.'_

'_Even if you can read my thoughts you still don't understand!' _I ran away from him and back to camp.

* * *

At camp…

"Here are the flowers guys!"

"They're pretty Stella!"

"I'll let you put them on Marble's grave, alright Chikita?"

"Okay!" I looked at the boys digging alongside Noishe. They were making dirt fly everywhere! One piece of dirt hit me in the shoulder.

"Watch where you're flying that dirt boys!"

Lloyd looked at me, "Sorry!" I burst out laughing. His face was smothered with dirt!

"What's so funny?" Genis was worse. I laughed so hard I fell on the ground. Chikita was laughing right next to me. The boys looked at each other, and then both were laughing as hard as us. Siryno was silent, watching us. He was, though, watching me more then the others.

"So… is the grave deep enough?" I asked the diggers.

"Probably," Lloyd replied.

"Okay, I'll prepare Marble." I went into my bag, grabbed a nice big purple blanket. I wrapped Marble in it, Chikita helping me. Siryno picked Marble up and laid her into her grave; we helped to close the hole. As we pushed the dirt back in I began to cry. Genis began to weep as well as Chikita and Lloyd.

After we the hole was filled up Lloyd grabbed a piece of wood. He made a plank out of it and carved Marble's name and today's date on it. We set it behind the small pile of dirt. Chikita and I threw the beautiful flowers that I picked on top of the grave. We mourned for a while, and then I spoke.

"Marble had a life filled with hardships, sorrow, and challenges. But she did have a life of joy. She was lucky to have met us and we were lucky to have met her. Lloyd, would you like to talk about the time you had with her?"

"Yeah. I met her when Genis went to talk to her on the day of the oracle. Marble was happy that day, for that was the start of the of Colette's journey to regenerate the world. In the time that I knew her she felt like a grandma to me. She cared for me and taught me some patience. I was really lucky to meet her. I will help to regenerate the world for her and the people of this world!" I looked at Chikita.

She began to speak, "I didn't know Marble well, but we became friends. She reminds me of my mother, happy and caring. I'll miss Marble, but by regenerating this world I'll never forget her."

"Take it away Genis."

"I had been seeing her in the human ranch for a year, bringing her food and giving her company. She was grateful for me and said that the goddess Martel had blessed her. She never got to eat much so when I went to give her food she gobbled it up," Genis smiled at the memory, a few tears trickling down his cheek, "She had been really joyful seeing the light of the oracle. She had been happy meeting Lloyd as well. When she got turned into a monster Stella saved her; Marble was thankful. We had a lot of fun with her during the short time between leaving Iselia and her death. I will never forget her and to remember her I'm going to use her exsphere to regenerate this world!" When he finished he was crying so hard it looked like a waterfall. I walked over to him and hugged him. He cried into my red jacket. I began to talk about the time I knew Marble.

"I met Marble by waking up in the same cell as her. I asked her if there was some way I could escape. She told me that if I believed hard enough and trusted the goddess Martel I would one day escape. She was right. Without Marble's help I wouldn't have met you all. I thank her that I'm able to live without being beaten by the desians. When she got turned into a monster I saved her, but blamed myself for her pain. She told me it wasn't my fault and that she was happy I had done what I did. When I got attacked by that monster she came to help. The wolf would've killed me if it weren't for her, but she did die in my place. I will never ever forget what Marble has done for me. Siryno, would you like to say something?"

"Marble saved Stella. She was very brave to do such a thing. I won't forget such a woman."

"We'll miss you Marble, rest in peace." I said for all of us. We all, except Siryno, began to sob again. Genis cried the hardest.

I will miss you so much Marble. I am grateful for what you did for us, but why couldn't you have saved me and lived?

* * *

**Me: I didn't want Marble to die, but what is going to happen in the future wouldn't be able to happen if she didn't die.**

**Tenebrae: And what's going to happen in the future?**

**Me: What makes you think I'll tell you?**

**Tenebrae: I have chocolate.**

**Me: Uh oh, I better run away so I don't give out spoilers!**

**Tenebrae: Get back here and tell me!**

**Yuan: Review please.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Thank you ShadowVDP, kitsunkuruoshii and Serena Anges for reviewing!**

**Tenebrae: You haven't updated in a while, what are your reasons?**

**Me: School, projects, and I've been sick.**

**Yuan: Should we have Raine take a look at you? Or how about Zelos?**

**Me: I hate you for suggesting Zelos to take a look at me.**

**Tenebrae: AquaticWings doesn't own Tales of Symphonia.**

**Me: Enjoy!**

'_...' _This means that the conversation is going on in my head. Only Siryno and the woman can speak to me in my head though.

* * *

**Wanted: Two Kids in Red**

We trudged through the sand to Triet. The sun would usually make me happy with its warmth, but the desert was already too hot. Sweat rolled down my face, when we get to Triet I would defiantly buy some new clothes.

'_You'll be fine in those clothes; you need to get a weapon so you can defend yourself. That would make my job easier.'_

'_Job? What do you mean?'_

'_Nothing. A sword would be best, but maybe you should fight with a staff or kendama, you're a magic user so they'd be good for concentration.'_

'_Hey! You just dodged my question!'_

'_A kendama would be best, I'll see if I can get you a cheap one.'_

'_Fine, don't answer my question. I don't want to fight with a kendama. I wouldn't be able to defend myself properly.'_

'_I don't want you to use a sword; you'll get hurt in close-range combat.'_

'_What are you? My dad?'_

'_No. He's on Earth.'_

'_Earth…' _ I was silent with grief now. My family was on Earth and I'm on Sylvarant.

"Stella, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Chikita…" I looked away from her worried eyes. I didn't want to cry in front of everyone.

'_Stella,'_

'_Leave me alone Siryno.'_

'_I'm sorry.'_

'_I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!' _I clenched my fists and walked quickly toward Triet.

"Stella! Slow down a bit!" I ignored Lloyd. I would probably never see my family again until some years past.

"Stella!"

"What?!?" Lloyd recoiled at my tone.

"What's the matter with you? Are you still upset about Marble?"

I looked down. "I'm sorry Lloyd… I just miss my family…" The tears began to flow down my cheek.

"I miss my family too… I miss Raine…" Genis whispered.

Lloyd hugged me.

"What…?"

"You're with your family, we're your family! Siryno, Chikita, Genis, and I are your family."

I hugged him back, "Thanks Lloyd, you always make me feel better."

He went red.

Genis smirked, "Lloyd has a crush on you Stella!"

"What?!?"

"I do not! We're just friends!"

"Lloyd and Stella sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!"

"Shut it twerp!" Lloyd tackled Genis and gave him a noogie.

Chikita looked at me, "I bet you do like him!"

"I like him as a friend only, nothing else."

"Yeah right." I glared at her. "Shutting up!"

Siryno coughed, "If we're finished chatting let us continue to Triet."

"Fine, ruin the fun." I told him in a bitter tone. We resumed walking to Triet nonetheless.

* * *

At Triet…

"Let's ask the townspeople if they've seen Colette." Lloyd decided as we walked in town.

"Let's split up. Lloyd, you and Genis go see if anyone's seen Colette. Stella, Chikita, and I will buy some items necessary for the trip."

"Okay. Here Stella." Lloyd handed me all our money. I was glad during way here we earned some money from a group of monsters, I could probably afford to get a new outfit. The first things we looked at were gels.

"Let's get five apple gels and three orange gels." We handed the man some gald.

"Now let get you,"

"Some new clothes!" I went over to the clothing stall.

"No Stella," he said while putting a hand on my shoulder, "We're getting you and Chikita a weapon." He dragged us to the weapon stall. "Stella, Chikita, what would you too like to fight with."

"I don't think we have enough gald Siryno, the bag with the gald has a hole in it!" Chikita pointed to the bag on my waist.

I took it off my waist and looked at it, "Someone cut a whole in this!"

"So money was stolen?" Chikita looked at me with worried eyes.

"Stella, count the money."

I poured it out into my palm, "We only have 300 gald…"

"That's not enough to buy a weapon. I suppose you two will have to stay at the back while we're fighting."

"Fine with me." We walked to the inn to wait for Lloyd and Genis. They showed up with smiles on their faces.

I asked them, "You've found Colette?"

"Yeah! She's heading toward the fire temple!"

"That's good news!" I looked to Chikita, she and Genis were looking at a bulletin board.

"Hey Stella, Lloyd, come look at this!"

"What is it?" We both asked at the same time. I looked at a poster on the bulletin board.

I raised an eyebrow, "We look pretty ugly Lloyd." The poster had a picture of Lloyd and me on it. Lloyd looked the same as the picture of him in the game. The picture of me had scribbled blue hair and a red jacket on.

"Really?" Genis asked. "I think it looks exactly like you guys!"

"Yeah! Both of you are wearing red!" Lloyd and I glared at the two partners in crime.

"Let me hand out supplies before we continue our trip." We gathered around Siryno. Everyone got one apple gel, Genis got two orange gels and I got one orange gel.

"Let's go catch up to Colette!" I pumped my fist in the air and everyone, except Siryno, followed suite. We were about to leave Triet, but a group of Desians caught us.

"There's Lloyd Irving and F379! Get them!" They charged at us. There were four of them; two of them fought with swords and the other two with whips. Siryno pushed Chikita and I behind him. "Stay there." He began to chant eruption. Genis began casting fireball. Lloyd was fighting them up close. A desian slashed Lloyd's shoulder with his sword.

"Eruption!"

"Fireball!" Fire engulfed the soldiers, and they all collapsed. I ran over to Lloyd.

I touched his shoulder, "First Aid."

"Thanks." I smiled, and then something hit us. Lloyd fell to the ground; I collapsed on my knees, slowly falling unconscious.

"Stella!"

"Lloyd!" I saw desians handcuff Chikita, Genis, and Siryno. A desian threw Lloyd over his shoulder; another one did the same to me. I was too weak to fight so I just allowed them to take us. Two had to force Siryno to walk with them. Genis and Chikita were scared so they didn't put up a fight either. I wonder where Noishe is… The desians took us to the renegade base and I remembered that the people who had caught us weren't desians but the renegades. As we arrived a conversation began to take place.

"I've brought Lloyd."

"Who are those people?"

"His friends apparently. What should we do about them?"

"The leader only wants Lloyd and Stella; I see no need to bring the kids and that person along."

"Understood." They took Lloyd and me inside, leaving Genis, Chikita, and Siryno outside. I lift my head a little to look at them.

'_Don't worry, we'll rescue you two as soon as we can.'_

'_I'm scared…'_

'_Be brave Stella.'_

'_Okay…' _I soon fell unconscious though.

* * *

Stella…

I woke up in a bed and sat up.

I groaned, "Ugh… Where am I…?" I looked around. The walls were black and the door was probably locked. The lamp on the ceiling was dim. I shakily got out of bed, I wasn't fully awake yet.

"Need... Coffee... Oh!" My clothes had been changed. I didn't like that fact that someone undressed me and dressed me while I slept. I hope it wasn't a boy…

I looked down at my new clothes. I wore a navy blue dress that went down to my knees and had long flowing sleeves, black leggings, brown shoes that went to my ankle, and a jacket that was white; it had no sleeves but went down to my knees. The jacket was divided in half starting at my waist and ended till there was no more fabric. I liked my new outfit and because of it I was fully awake.

'_Hey woman in the mana around me,'_

'_Yes?'_

'_Why aren't I in a cell with Lloyd?'_

'_You'll find out by yourself.'_

'_Fine, don't give me any hints.'_

I paced around the room, waiting for something. Nothing happened, but I did hear a commotion going on. Lloyd had most likely escaped from his cell. I was worried about him. Could he make it? I sat down on the bed. The door then opened. I jumped in alarm. Two soldiers stood in the door way.

"Come with us please."

"Why should I?"

"Please don't make this difficult." They came into the room. I ran between them, shocking them. The fell over as I pushed them. I didn't get far before they caught me.

"Let me go!" They marched me toward Yuan's office, but Lloyd came.

"Let her go!"

"Lloyd! You're all right!" He beat the crap out of them but soon other soldiers came. We ran down the hallway and into the first door.

"Phew! We made it!"

"I don't think so Lloyd."

"And just who the heck are you?"

* * *

**Me: This chapter took forever!**

**Tenebrae: Are you glad of the outcome?**

**Me: Yes!**

**Yuan: Review please.  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: Thank you SymphoniaFreak, ShadowVDP, Tiger002, and lee for reviewing!**

**Tenebrae: Shouldn't you be working?**

**Me: Um… Yeah, I should, but I'm not.**

**Yuan: I suppose your love to write overpowers your love for school.**

**Me: Of course! Writing is much more fun!**

**Tenebrae: AquaticWings does not own Tales of Symphonia.**

**Me: Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Together Again**

"And just who the heck are you?" I turned and looked at the person who spoke. Yuan stood there, not looking too happy, until he looked directly at me. His eyes widened, "Stella?"

"Stella? Do you know him?"

"Not that I'm aware of."

Lloyd looked at Yuan, "Who are you?"

"You don't need to know." He approached us. Lloyd drew his swords out.

"Get away from us!"

"I would rather not fight you, Lloyd."

"How do you know our names?"

"The wanted posters."

I smirked, "I guess Genis was right Lloyd, that poster **did** resemble us."

"But it was so ugly…"

"How about you put up your swords. If you tried to fight against me you'll be out in one second." Lloyd lowered his swords, but didn't put them away.

"What do you want with us?"

"You don't need to know Lloyd."

"But what about me? And who changed my clothes?"

"I'd prefer to talk to you alone Stella, and don't worry, I had a girl dress you in more suitable clothes."

"Good, but I'm not leaving Lloyd."

"Then I'll use force." He grabbed my wrist, but Lloyd immediately lashed out at Yuan's chest with his swords. Yuan leapt back and an alarm went off.

Botta came running in shouting, "Sir! We've received reports that the Chosen's group has infiltrated the facility!"

Lloyd suddenly became angry at Botta's presence. "You…you're the Desian that attacked Iselia!"

"So you're Lloyd! Now this is amusing!"

"I don't see anything funny about this…" I mumbled.

"Botta! I'm leaving for now. Our plans will be ruined if he sees me." He looked back at me. "Come with me Stella."

"No."

"Then here." He handed me something. I looked at the object in my hand. It was a necklace with a sapphire stone.

"What…?"

"But what of the chosen?"

"I leave that to you." He looked at me, "Stay safe Stella." He then turned around and left.

Lloyd whispered to me, "Stella, we have to get out of here!"

"Yeah." I turned to the door that Lloyd and I came in and suddenly Colette, Genis, Siryno and Kratos came rushing.

Genis shouted, "Lloyd! Stella! Are you okay?"

Colette looked at us with worry, "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"They look fine," Kratos stated.

'_Siryno!'_

'_Yes?'_

'_I'm happy you're here!'_

'_I'm sorry I couldn't be here sooner. I was very worried about you and I'm happy to see you have no injuries.'_

'_That's because Lloyd protected me. Siryno, where's Chikita?'_

'_She's with Raine. We decided she'd be safer with her.'_

'_Okay.'_

Lloyd exclaimed, "You guys all came for us?"

Botta wasn't going to let us get away though. "Perfect timing. I'll take care of everyone at once!"

Kratos unsheathed his sword, "Get ready." Out of nowhere a sword appeared in Botta's hand. Lloyd immediately charged at him.

"Demon Fang!" Botta dodged the attack and swung his sword at Lloyd. Lloyd barely missed it. Siryno was soon in front of me, casting. Kratos was focusing on killing the two renegade that were proving to be annoying. Colette helped him and Genis was casting. By the blue casting circle on the ground I could tell he was casting Aqua Edge.

Suddenly Siryno cast Thunder Blade, "O darkened storm cloud, loosen thy _blade_ and run my enemy through! Thunder Blade!" The spell hit Botta when he least expected it, sending him crashing into the wall. He got back into the fight quickly even though he was hurt.

I heard Kratos shout, "Sonic Thrust!" I looked at the renegade he had killed. He had a hole running through his gut, blood spilling out like water. I looked away, trying not to throw up.

"It'll be over soon," Siryno assured me. I nodded. I watched Colette throw her charkram at the other renegade soldier. It cut his chest vertically, and then went back to Colette.

"Ring Whirlwind!" She could've sliced the man in half, but didn't. He just lay on the ground, drowning in his own blood. I looked back at the fight going on around Botta. Kratos and Lloyd were endlessly hitting him, I could see Lloyd wanted to and a blow on him and Kratos wanted to tire Botta out. Botta suddenly swung his sword with all his power, knocking Lloyd into the wall and throwing Kratos back some. Siryno and Genis were casting. Colette, Lloyd and Kratos were badly wounded. I began to cast first aide on Lloyd. I wish I knew Nurse… Kratos began casting first aide as well.

"First Aide!"

"First Aide." We healed Lloyd and Colette. Botta was now advancing Genis. Our little mage always cast **near** the enemy. Not sure why though. Grabbing the sword of a fallen renegade I went over to Botta. I threw the sword at him. He blocked my attempted attack. He didn't try to hurt at all though. He only shoved me back. Lloyd ran past me, ordering sonic thrust. Botta knocked him back with his sword, but Lloyd fell on top of me.

"Get off of me!"

"Sorry!"

"Cyclone!" Lloyd leapt off of me as Siryno cast Cyclone. It injured Botta badly. He was down on one knee now.

"Ugh... I underestimated your abilities." He ran out of there, leaving his weapon on the ground. We watched him leave. I was still on the ground though.

"Isn't this a…"

"Professor!" Lloyd shouted happily. Then Chikita came running in.

"Stella!" Soon she was on me. Chikita was hugging me so tight I couldn't breathe.

"Can't… breathe…"

"Sorry!" She let go of me quickly. She pounced on Lloyd next. "Lloyd!"

"Ah!" She knocked him onto the floor. Lloyd laughed, "Get off of me!"

"Lloyd, Stella, Genis told me what happened. I apologize for the trouble he's caused you."

"It's my fault…" I said.

Lloyd wouldn't allow me to blame myself though. "No, I'm the one that dragged Genis and Stella into it. I'm sorry."

"Save the chitchat for later," Kratos scolded us, "We shouldn't stay here long."

"Yes," Siryno agreed.

"You're right. I opened the escape route just now, let's go." We ran out of there.

Through the hallways I sung quietly, "We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of oz."

Genis looked at me, "What?"

"Just singing."

Genis looked at Lloyd, "Did she do this at your house?"

"No, but she named a stick Sally."

Genis shook his head, "You're weird."

"Thanks for the complement!" He sighed. Kratos looked back at us, glaring. We didn't say a single word until we came out into the sunlight.

As we exited the building we saw Noishe. Lloyd exclaimed, "Noishe! You came to?"

"Whine!"

Out of the blue Raine said, "I have a question. This crystalline object attached to this weapon… Is this one of the Exspheres Genis spoke of?"

Kratos answered her, "It would seem so." I looked at the exsphere on the weapon.

Lloyd said, "Oh yeah, you use an Exsphere too."

"…So you've noticed."

"Well duh." I giggled at Lloyd. Kratos looked at me, his eyebrow raised. I looked away from him.

Raine asked Lloyd, "What are they?"

Siryno said, "Let them explain when we get back to Triet. It'd take too long and we need to get away from here."

"That'd be best," Kratos agreed. We traveled back to Triet. On our way there I began talking to Colette.

"You know, you haven't said anything since before the fight with Botta."

"I haven't? I'm sorry." Oh dear.

"You don't have to apologize Colette."

"You're right, I'm sorry." I sighed.

"So anyways, what're you thinking about?"

"What?"

"What's going on inside your head?" I poked her head.

"Oh! I'm wondering if the next dog I name should be Cookie or Fluffy."

"I like Myrtle."

"Myrtle?"

"Yeah, but I think what you name the dog depends on what it looks like. How about we name every dog we see together?"

"Okay!"

Lloyd looked at us, "Naming dogs… that's one weird hobby.

"Its fun!" I exclaimed. I looked back at Colette, "How about if we see a yellow dog we name it Myrtle and a brown one Cookie?"

"Alright! And we'll name one that's both yellow and brown Pooh!"

"I like it!" Lloyd sighed. He left us and went over to Genis. Chikita entered our conversation.

"What're you talking about?"

"Naming dogs."

"Why?"

"Its fun."

"Okay… Hey look! Butterfly!" She chased the blue butterfly around the place. I looked back at the adults. They were walking in silence. I began walking backwards so I could face them and talk to them.

"What's with the silence?"

"Stella," Raine said, "Turn around. You might fall."

"I won't fall. I can run backwards!" Kratos and Siryno were just looking at me. "What's with you guys?" I asked the two. "You're so quiet!" Near the front of the group the younger members were talking and laughing.

"There's nothing to say," Siryno said.

"There's always something to say! You guys don't know each other very well so ask the basic questions!" I turned around and joined the younger member's conversation. Apparently they were talking about the seal of fire. I kept my ears open, listening to the adults. They said nothing for a while, but Raine started the conversation

"Siryno, what do you do?"

"What's my job?"

"Yes."

"I am a teacher of magic. I teach the children of my village how to spell cast and I train them."

"Where do you come from?"

"Somewhere where you can't get to."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean exactly what I say." Surprisingly Kratos wasn't questioning him.

"Kratos, do you know Siryno?"

"Yes. We were friends as a child."

"You come from his village?"

"No. I met him as he was traveling around with his parents."

"Where do you live Kratos?"

"I am a mercenary. I don't live anywhere."

"Why did you take on the roll of guarding Colette?"

"I need money."

"So it's for yourself."

"Basically."

"Siryno, why are you still traveling with us?"

"I am protecting Stella."

"Why?"

"Personal reasons." They were quiet again. I now knew more about Siryno. I still don't know a lot about him though. I wonder where he's from…

"I see Triet!" Chikita exclaimed. The younger people ran over there. I'm young too, but I didn't run.

"Genis! Slow down or you'll hurt yourself!" Raine went after them. Kratos walked up behind me.

"You heard our conversation."

"No I didn't."

"You did Stella. Where are you from?"

"I don't remember. All I remember is waking up in a cell. I want to ask you something."

"Hmm?"

"Why'd you ask me to watch over Lloyd?"

"Because I did."

"That doesn't answer my question." I looked Kratos in the eye, waiting for an answer.

"Kratos," Kratos looked at Siryno "She'll remember when its time."

"Alright." I pouted.

"Can you make sure you know who knows not to tell?"

"Yes, but he'll probably not listen."

"Who?" I looked at the two.

"No one," Siryno said. "Now let's catch up to the others." He ran off toward them.

"C'mon," Kratos said. He grabbed my wrist and made me run with him toward Triet.

'_Siryno, who is it?'_

'_It was our mistake to talk in front of you. Pretend we did not say a word about this.'_

'_Nope.'_

'_Fine.' _We continued to Triet in silence.

* * *

Triet…

"Raine, take the kids to inn and buy a few rooms. I'm going to take Chikita to get a weapon."

"Alright Kratos."

"Hey! Can I get a new sword?"

"No Lloyd, we'll get them later."

"Aw…" He pouted.

"Can I come?"

"Can she? I want her to see my awesome weapon!" Kratos nodded. He took Chikita and me to the weapon stall.

Kratos asked the man, "Do you have any weapons suitable for a nine ear old?"

"I'm twelve!"

I stared at her, "You're kidding me. You are so short and you look more like an eight year old."

She sighed, "I get that a lot."

Kratos looked at the man in the stall, "Do you?"

"Yes, I do. Let me look in the back for something for the child." He began digging in a box. "Ah, here it is." In his hand was a…

"I'm going to fight with a book?" I blinked. Chikita and I were confused.

"No," Kratos said, "That's a book with special melodies." Melodies…Oh yeah. Tear from Tales of Abyss fought by singing.

"Yes," the man nodded, "You can use your voice to fight. Would you like it sir?"

"Yes, thank you." He paid the man and we left. Near the inn Kratos told Chikita to leave us for awhile.

"Okay." She left.

"Am I going to get a weapon?"

"Yes, yours is special."

"Special?"

"Yes, just don't tell Siryno I gave it to you."

"Why?"

"Because he'll hurt me."

"Okay…" I found it funny that Siryno would hurt Kratos just because of a weapon. Kratos took a bow and arrow out of what looked like a wing pack. The bow was beautiful. It was blue with a white vine crawling all the way around it. The arrow was white with a red feather attached to the back. It had a blue vine wrapping around it. "Why only one arrow?"

"Watch." He took it from me then fired the arrow. As soon as it hit the wall he appeared exactly how it was before it left the bow.

"Whoa! Why'd it do that?"

"Magic. Here's the case." He gave me a narrow tube like thing to hold the bow and arrow. It was dark green and was made of leather. It had gold dots where the bow and arrow go into it. The belt thing that went across my chest was gold with green dots going across in a line. I put it on.

"Thanks, but I have no clue how to use a bow and arrow."

"Siryno will teach you. Let's go inside now." We went into the inn. "Tomorrow we're going to the seal of fire. Would you like to stay here?" Fire…

"No, I'll go."

"Are you sure?" Nope.

"Yeah."

"Alright then." I'm not looking forward to tomorrow now.

* * *

**Me: This took a while. I wasn't sure how I would end it.**

**Tenebrae: But you did manage to end.**

**Me: Of course!**

**Yuan: Why do I want Stella exactly?**

**Me: You're supposed to know, you are Yuan.**

**Yuan: I'm not in the story at the moment.**

**Me: Oh yeah.**

**Tenebrae: Review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me: Thanks tiger002, ShadowVDP, and SymphoniaFreak for reviewing!**

**Yuan: You haven't updated for awhile.**

**Me: Sorry, but unlike you I'm not a genius so I've been falling behind in school.**

**Tenebrae: How bout you use the powers of the dark?**

**Me: …what?**

**Tenebrae: You can hide in the dark from your teachers.**

**Me: Wouldn't they get madder at me?**

**Tenebrae: Of course not. They wouldn't be able to see you.**

**Me: That's a bad idea any way. Yuan, do the disclaimer!**

**Yuan: AquaticWings does not own Tales of Symphonia.**

**Me: Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Traveling to the Fire Seal**

"…I'm going to do my best for you too Lloyd." I slowly opened my eyes at hearing Colette's voice.

"Colette…," I sat up and yawned, "Why are you awake?"

"I'm sorry for waking you up Stella!"

"No, it's alright. Do you mind if I go outside for a while?"

"No, but don't get hurt, okay?"

"Don't worry about me Colette. Now go back to sleep, you need your rest."

"You're right. Goodnight Stella."

"Goodnight Colette." She got back in bed and I got out of bed. I've been asleep for a while actually. When Kratos and I came into the inn I was so tired I went to my room and fell asleep in my daytime clothes.

I put on my boots and left Colette's, Chikita's, and my room. Lloyd, Siryno, and Kratos were using a room downstairs. Raine and Genis were in the room next to us. I quietly closed the door and left the inn.

"Whine?" I heard Noishe and went over to him.

"Hey boy," I scratched his head, "How are you doing?"

"Whine!"

I smiled, "I wish I knew what you were saying."

"Whine."

"I feel like your trying to tell me something."

"Whine!"

I sighed, "I really wish I knew your language…"

"Stella, what are you doing out here? You should be sleeping." I looked behind me.

"I would ask you the same, Kratos." I looked at him. His hair looked like it hadn't even touched the pillow on his bed.

"I was unable to sleep."

"You answered your own question." I turned back around to Noishe.

"I see…" He stood next to me. Noishe rubbed his head on Kratos's chest.

"Whine…"

"Get off." Kratos shoved the animal away.

"Grr!"

I laughed, "He's mad at you Kratos!"

"Indeed." I looked up at the sky.

We didn't say anything for a while, but I broke our silence. "I've always liked it when the stars came out. Seeing them shining up there comforted me when I was scared."

He looked at me, "Do you know any constellations?"

I shook my head, "No, I haven't really studied them."

"You should. The pictures that the stars make are very beautiful." I nodded in agreement. The only sound after that was the wind, before Lloyd showed up. He approached us silently, and Kratos immediately assumed he was going to attack. He pointed his sword at Lloyd's neck. I covered my gaping mouth with my hands.

"Whoa!"

"Lloyd…," He put his sword away, "I'm sorry to have startled you."

"Kratos, I don't think you startled him, I think you made him scared for his life." Kratos looked back at me then at Lloyd.

"You'd best not stand behind me."

"I won't…" Kratos returned to looking at Noishe. I wonder if they're having a conversation in their head…

Lloyd asked Kratos, "Do you like animals?"

"Do you?" I added in.

"No, not particularly…"

"Well Noishe seems to be quite comfortable with you," Lloyd remarked. "He usually doesn't like strangers."

"He's not a stranger…" I murmured to myself. Lloyd didn't appear to have heard me. I hope Kratos didn't notice either… I looked at said man; he glanced at me. Great, just great. He heard me talking to myself. Kratos continued his conversation with Lloyd.

"I once had a pet, long ago."

"Really?"

"Lloyd…" Kratos turned to Lloyd and began staring at him.

Nervously Lloyd asked, "Wh…what? Why are you staring at me like that for?"

"…Your swordsmanship is unrefined. You should focus a little on your vulnerabilities." He went to go inside the inn, but stopped next to Lloyd and added in, "If you care about your life." He then left us.

"Grr! Just because he's a little better than me, he has to talk like he knows everything!" Lloyd sighed, "Well…a lot better than me."

"Are you talking to me, him, or yourself Lloyd?"

He looked back at me, "I forgot you were there…" I walked over to him.

"Lloyd, how about we get better together?"

He perked up, "Great! But…"

"But?"

"You don't use a sword."

"That doesn't mean we can't help each other out. Lloyd, let's go back in and get some sleep, okay?"

He nodded, "Okay." And we did just that.

* * *

Morning…

"Stella!"

"What…," I whined. I turned over to look at her. She ran over to my bed, jumped onto it, and began bouncing.

"The sun is shining, the birds are singing, and it's time to get up!"

"A few more minutes…" I shoved her off my bed and buried my head into my pillow.

I heard heavy footsteps, then nothing. I felt someone staring at me and I began to feel uncomfortable.

"Um…," I mumbled, "I'm going to get up…" I sat up and yawned. I looked at the person who had been staring at me. Siryno stood there, continuing to stare at me. "I'm going to get dressed so you should get out of here."

"Alright, I'll see you in a few minutes then, c'mon Chikita." They left. I got dressed into my daytime clothes. I yanked a comb threw my hair, pulling out a lot of it. I grabbed a history textbook and one other book and put them in a smaller bag than the one I got from Lloyd. I also put my apple gels and orange gel into it. I put the bag on my waist and before I left my room I remembered my weapon.

I grabbed it, "Better not forget that." I walked down the stairs and as soon as I was lined up with Lloyd's bedroom door he came running out. He crashed into me, him falling on top.

"Ow! Get off of me!"

"Sorry," He held out his hand. I grabbed it and he helped pull me up. "Let's get going."

"Right!" We both dived for the door. We almost collided, but I tripped and fell on the ground outside of the inn. Lloyd stopped just in time.

He laughed, "This just isn't your day is it?"

"Shut up…," I pushed myself up and brushed the dirt off my clothes. Lloyd and I then walked over to the others. They all looked at us, but only Genis, Raine, Kratos, and Siryno grumbled.

Kratos sighed, "We can finally head out to release the seal."

Colette clasped her hands together, "Yes. I'll do my best!"

Raine began to speak, "The seal Remiel spoke of is in the Triet ruins southwest from here.

"Cool!" Lloyd exclaimed, "Let's check out that seal!"

"Yeah!" I exclaimed, pumping my fist into the air. But really, I wasn't that enthusiastic.

Genis looked at Chikita, "Want to bet to see how long it'll take for Lloyd to get bored?"

She grinned, "Sure!"

"How long you betting?"

"Hmm… five minutes."

"I'm going to bet four. If I win you give me a hundred gald, if I lose I'll give you a hundred gald."

"Deal," They shook hands.

I looked at Lloyd, "Does he always guess how long it'll take for you to get bored?"

He grumbled, "Yep."

"Oh," Raine exclaimed, "I just remembered. Let me give you this." She walked over to Lloyd and handed him something. Lloyd looked at it in dismay. "Gathering data on your enemies is useful for protecting the Chosen." I guess she handed him the monster list.

"I…I'm going to do it?"

"I'll help too, just think of it as homework," Raine reassured Lloyd.

Lloyd response was funny, "Eww…" I looked over at Siryno and Kratos. They were annoyed.

"We should get going," Siryno told us.

I grinned, "Let's go then!" I ran over to the gate of the town. Looking back at them I yelled, "You guy's coming or what?" Lloyd, Chikita, and Genis ran up to me. The adults walked. And then we began our adventure to the fire seal.

* * *

In the desert somewhere…

"Lloyd!" I yelled, "Give me the map! It's obvious you've got us lost!"

"Don't worry; we're going in the right direction!"

"I worry Lloyd!" We've been wandering in the desert for a while now. We were all hot, sticky with sweat, and miserable.

"Why'd we give Lloyd the map?" Genis asked me.

"I have no clue."

"I hope we get there before nightfall."

"Yeah."

Chikita walked up beside me, "I'm tired, can we rest?"

"That would be a wise decision."

I looked back at Siryno, "So can we?" He nodded and told Raine and Kratos of his decision. They both agreed. We all then collapsed in the sand. I grabbed my water from my bag and drank some.

Lloyd almost gulped down all his water but Kratos warned him, "Drink only some. If you drink too much water you'll feel sick and you won't have enough water for the trip."

"You know everything don't you?"

"No, that would be Siryno, but I like to put these things into practice."

Genis looked at Siryno, "Do you really know everything?"

"Not everything, but the majority I suppose." I got bored of the conversation so I took out my book. It was Lloyd's history book.

"What are you reading?" I looked up at Lloyd.

"Your neglected history book."

"Why are you reading that? It's so boring."

"To you, but I find it all fabulous."

"What have you learned so far Stella?" Raine asked me.

"I learned that…

* * *

A few minutes later…

"At that's what I learned."

"You learn quickly."

"Yeah- uh… Lloyd?"

"Zzz…" I looked at Lloyd snoring. He was sleeping while standing up. I wonder how he does that…

"Lloyd! Wake up!"

"Zzz- wah? Ah!" And again he fell on me.

"Lloyd!" I shouted, "Stop falling on me! This has been the second time today!"

"Sorry!" He quickly got up and I sat up, glaring at him. The others, I noticed, were staring at us.

"Are you both all right?"

"I'm fine Colette; you don't need to worry about me."

"Alright."

"Siryno, how about you take Stella and train."

"Alright. I have a question for you though; did you give her her weapon?"

"No."

"As if I believe you. Come on Stella, let's go."

"Alright."

* * *

Training…

"Let me first show you how to shoot a bow and arrow." He took the weapon and got into a position. "Try to copy me."

"Ok." I took it from him. I placed it in my hands, trying my best to copy him.

"Loosen your grip." I did so. "Now here's the arrow." He placed it on the bow. "Pull the string back ward, then let the string go." Well… I did what he said, but the result was…

"Amazing… I didn't expect you to shoot that far." The arrow was still sailing through the sky, but I could only see the red feather. I saw it fall into the sand, and then it appeared back on the bow. "Now let's see how you do on aiming."

"How about we don't? I'm terrible."

"You can't be that bad."

"You want to bet?"

"No, I don't do bets. Let's just practice aiming and you'll learn eventually." He took an apple out of his bag and put it on the ground. "Shoot that." I readied my arrow, but instead of hitting the apple I hit Siryno who had been standing near it, but not beside it.

He took the arrow out of his leg, "Aim at the apple and not me please."

"I told you I have bad aim!" Then I calmed down, "Are you alright? You're not bleeding, are you?"

"I am a little, but save your magic."

"…alright. I'll try again." I shot the arrow a second time, but it sailed way over the apple and landed several feet behind.

"Here," he placed his hands around mine on the bow and positioned it differently. "Now try shooting." I did, but it landed a few inches before the apple.

I looked at him, "You're fault."

"No, you didn't put enough power into it. You're going to try again and again until you shoot the apple, alright?"

"Fine with me."

He smiled knowingly, "Oh. I see what you're doing. You're trying to avoid going to the seal of fire, aren't you?"

"No, I'm not. I really want to go there. It'll be so exciting!"

"You're scared."

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm not!" I shot the arrow and cut the apple beautifully in half. "Let's go." I turned around and walked back to camp, Siryno following me. I knew he was worried, but I didn't want anyone to see my fear. Everything went more smoothly without those kinds of complaints.

* * *

Traveling in the desert…

"I wonder what the fire seal will be like." Chikita said. We were walking again to the fire seal. This time though, Kratos lead us. Soon we were standing before the ruins.

"Whine!" I looked behind us. I always forgot about Noishe.

"Has he been with us the entire time?"

"I don't know," Lloyd replied.

"He hasn't," Genis answered my question.

"Well anyway," I looked at Noishe, "What's wrong?"

"Be on your guard," Kratos warned.

"Yes, there are monsters about." Siryno looked about, looking for the monster. They came toward us.

"They're fire elements," Raine said, "Their weakness is ice." Siryno and Genis began casting. Chikita turned a few pages in her book. She stood behind Siryno, studying whatever is written on the page she was looking at.

She began to sing a melody, "palielināsies no zemes un klausīt uz manu gribu. Nogalināt mans ienaidnieks, Ice Fang!" Ice appeared on the ground and rushed toward the monster.

Siryno cast the usual, "Icicle!" I put my arrow on my bow and aimed at the monster. I shot the arrow, but hit almost hit Kratos.

"Be careful!"

"Sorry!" The arrow appeared on my bow again, and I shot again. It hit the ground unfortunately. "I hate moving targets!"

"Get used to it," Siryno told me, "All our enemies will be moving."

"The apple didn't move…" I grumbled. He looked at my as if I had three heads. "What?"

"Nothing, now concentrate on your target." He began casting again. I sighed. I aimed this time, and shot not the fire element but Lloyd.

"Ow! I'm bleeding!"

"First aide! Sorry about hitting you Lloyd!"

"Maybe you should stick to magic!"

"Good idea, except I only know first aide!"

"Then don't fight!"

"Ouch," I mumbled. I should've fought with a sword instead of a bow and arrow.

'_How about I lend you a helping hand?'_

'_That'd be great.'_

'_In order for me to help you'll have to let me take over your body. Now, just think and feel nothing.'_

'_Ok…' _I did so, and then I was back in that white empty space I had been when I was knocked out by Marble. I imagined myself in a field of flowers with the blue sky and bright sun over me. Immediately after I thought of it it appeared. Daisies, tulips, and pansies surrounded me. I laid down and stared at the sky. It was as if it was really above me, but I knew I was just imagining it. I wonder what she's doing… I closed my eyes and when I opened them I saw everybody staring at me.

"Why are you staring at me?"

"Well…," Genis started, "One minute you're terrible at aiming and the next you're an expert."

"How'd you do that?" Lloyd asked me.

"Um… Shouldn't we be going inside the fire seal?" I wanted to get the attention off of me.

"Yes," Kratos agreed, "But first it'd be a good idea for Siryno and me to teach you techniques to protect yourselves."

"Are you talking about self-defense training?" Colette asked him.

"Something like that."

"We'll show you how it's done," and Siryno and Kratos proceeded to teach us. My technique was called Spirit Protection. All I had to do was imagine a sphere around me and I'd be protected by that sphere.

Lloyd smiled, "Okay! I don't really get it, but I already feel stronger! I can't wait to try it out!"

Genis sighed, "I think you're just imagining things…"

"I feel stronger too!" Chikita exclaimed. Her technique had been called Song Guardian.

I looked around, "Anyone know where Noishe is?"

Lloyd looked annoyed, "Ah man, he ran off again!"

"He's probably nervous about the monsters," Kratos told Lloyd, "I think it would be best to not count on Noishe in places with monsters around." W e then walked up and onto the ruins.

I looked about, "Wow! This place is so beautiful!" I leaned down and rubbed the entrance, "The surface is so smooth! I bet it's made up of something that not stone! I could keep rubbing it forever!"

"The material used to build the entrance is made up of polycarbonate! It was developed during the ancient war to defend against magic!"

"Amazing! I wonder if I could get a sample of this…?"

"Um, Stella? What's so fascinating about the entrance? It's just an entrance."

"Just an entrance?!?" I walked toward Chikita, "It is made of material designed during the ancient world! If I could study this perhaps I'll be able to reproduce it!"

Lloyd sighed, "Good luck with that."

Raine looked at me, "It's good to know that someone else cares about history!"

"I want to learn everything there is to know!" I exclaimed happily.

"That's good to hear. If you want I could teach while we travel."

I began jumping up and down, "Really?"

"Of course. I am a professor."

"Thanks Raine!" I ran up to her and hugged her.

"You're welcome Stella." The others stared at the two of us.

"And I thought it was just my sister who went into ruin mania…"

"Raine's always been like this?" Lloyd asked the miserable little brother of Raine.

Genis sighed, "And I tried so hard to hide it…"

* * *

**Me: Hmm…**

**Tenebrae: What's up?**

**Me: It's near Christmas and I want to do a short Christmas story, but I'm not too sure what to write.**

**Yuan: That's easy to solve.**

**Me: It is?**

**Tenebrae: Readers, if you have an idea of a short good Christmas story then put the idea in your review.**

**Me: Thanks for solving the problem Yuan and Tenebrae, now I'm going to go eat a candy cane!**

**Tenebrae and Yuan: Oh dear.**

**Yuan: We should probably leave her to her sugar.**

**Tenebrae: Good Idea, I don't want to watch her bouncing off the walls!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Me: Thanks ShadowVDP, SymphoniaFreak, tiger002, Fukachi no Rin, and Happymystery12 for reviewing!**

**Yuan: AquaticWings does not own Tales of Symphonia.**

**Tenebrae: Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Misery**

As we walked down the stairs I could feel the fire's heat already on my cheek. To say that I was scared to death would be an understatement. "It's so hot in here…," Lloyd whined.

"Get used to it," Genis advised him, "we're going to be in here for a while."

"Aw man…" The adults, and Genis, sighed at him. "What?" Lloyd asked, turning around to face the rest of us. Just then, a bird with fire surrounding it charged at him.

"Look out!" I yelled.

"Wha- Ah!" It hit Lloyd square in the chest and sent him flying into one of the pillars. Lloyd wasn't fazed though, instead he was jumping around because his clothes were on fire.

"Aqua Edge!" Genis shouted, and his spell hit Lloyd and made him, again, fly into a pillar.

"Ow…"

"Lloyd!" I cried, "Are you all right?"

"Yea, but that thing's coming at you!" I turned around, and stared in terror at it. I wanted to run away, but my legs wouldn't move. I felt as if I was paralyzed.

"Stella!" Kratos shouted, almost screamed, "Move!" I felt my legs give way, and then I collapsed into the ground, the bird passing a few millimeters above my head. I could hear a battle going on behind me.

"Spread!"

"Air thrust!"

"Sonic Thrust!"

"First Aide!" I couldn't move to help though. I was scared of fire, but it never got as bad as this. Why am I so terrified…?

"Stella!" Chikita shouted. She ran over to me, "Are you all right?"

"Yea… I'll… be fine…," I wanted to help everybody, but how could I? I sucked at using a bow and arrow, the only spell I knew was First Aide, and I was afraid of fire. Am I only going to be a burden?

"Stella," Siryno started, "If you want you can wait for us outside the seal."

"I think that would be best actually," Raine said, "If she's that scared of fire then she'll be a burden to us here in the seal of fire."

"Hey!" Lloyd exclaimed, "Don't be so harsh on her! If she wants to wait outside then she can, if not she can say with us down here."

"Stella," Colette asked me, "What do you want to do?" Let's see, I want to go back home, be back with my family…

'_Stella, go outside, it's safer up there then here.' _I decided to listen to her.

"I'm going to wait outside for you guys, I'll see you later."

"See you later Stella," Chikita hugged me.

"Be safe, ok?"

"Of course I'll be safe Lloyd; if a monster tries to attack me I'll kick it in the gut!"

"I'll do my best Stella!"

"I know you will Colette."

Kratos looked at me worriedly, "Will you really be alright?"

I nodded, "Of course!"

"We won't be long," Siryno assured me.

"Be good," Raine told me.

"Yes ma'am." The others went deeper into the seal, but I turned around and walked back up the stairs. The light hit my eyes, making me squint. I sat down on the sand, preparing for the long wait.

"Whine?" I looked over at Noishe.

"Hey Noishe!" Noishe came up to me and lied down beside me. I slipped my bow and arrow off my shoulder and laid it down in the sand next to me. "Apparently I'm a burden to the others, so I decided that'll I'll just wait up here for them to release the seal."

"Whine…"

I sighed, "I really wish we could communicate by mind…"

'Yea…'

I stared at him, "What the heck?!?"

'You can hear me?'

"Yea I can hear you! Just like I can hear that woman speak to me in my mind!'

Noishe pounced on me and began licking my face, 'I'm so happy you can hear me! Now I can have someone to talk to!'

"Can't you talk to Kratos?"

'Yea, but the conversations I have with him are quite boring. How'd you know about Kratos and me being able to speak to each other?' He got off of me.

"Um… Well… I'm from a place called Earth." I was nervous about telling someone, or an animal, my secret. But then again this is good practice if I have to tell the others about me one day.

'Continue.'

"On Earth there's this videogame called Tales of Symphonia. Tales of Symphonia is where this boy Lloyd, goes on an adventure with Colette, Raine, Genis, and Kratos. They go on the journey of regeneration together, and soon a journey to unify the two worlds."

'So basically this video game is of us.'

"Yeah. And we find out about Cruxis, the desians, the Renegades, family relations, and about the Kharlen Heroes."

'Am I in this videogame?'

"Yeah, but you're a minor character."

'Minor character?!? I was very important before and during the Kharlen War!'

"What happened before?" Noishe grew silent. "Noishe?"

'Kratos or Siryno might tell you eventually.'

"Ok, but don' tell anyone about where I come from and about the videogame, ok?"

'Ok.' We were quite for a few seconds, then Noishe thought to me, 'Do you want your bag?'

"Sure." Noishe went and got my bag. He dropped it in my lap. "Thanks Noishe."

'Your welcome.' I grabbed the history book, but decided against it. Instead, I grabbed the summoning book. That thing I did with the monster a few days ago was like summoning, so maybe I'll learn a thing or two from this book. I really didn't get far though, because two fire element monsters appeared.

"Ah!" I dropped the book and bolted into the temple. I ran down the stairs, but tripped on the last one. "Ow…" I looked up, and saw the fire bird again. "Um… nice birdie?" It charged at me. I screamed and jumped up. I ran down the hall, and hid behind a pillar.

I panted, "Darn… monsters…" Then my eyes widened. The ground beneath me disappeared. I shrieked as I fell down a hole. I fell in complete darkness for a while, then I hit the ground hard. "Ow! Will my misery never end?"

I looked around the place. I was in a round room, with eight connecting hallways. The only light in the room was from the four torches on four sides of the room, well, I guess a round room doesn't really have four sides… But whatever. I shivered in the room, not only was I in a maze but I was in a damp, windy, and cold maze. Plus, I was alone.

I hugged my knees to my chest and sat where I landed. I was so lonely and scared. I've never wanted someone to hold me tight this much in my life. I buried my head in my knees, hoping someone would find me. I waited for hours, but no one came. I looked up through the hole that I fell down in. I could see no light from the other end. Had it been plugged? Was this a trap? I didn't know. I looked around me again, at every hallway. I had to get out of here.

I stood up and brushed the dirt off of my clothes. I stepped near one of the hallways, but then I turned toward another one. This went on for a while. "Ugh… Which one should I take? The one that doesn't lead me to my death?" I shuddered, "What a pleasant thought Stella…" I finally chose to go down one of the many hallways. As I walked it became colder, windier, and damper. Where was I walking toward? Even though I was in so much misery, I was so tired. I leaned against the wall and let my self slide down as I entered a deep sleep.

* * *

Later…

I woke up by someone kicking me. "Get up; you didn't fall down that hole to go to sleep." I slowly opened my eyes. I was still in the damp, windy, cold hallway. I slowly sat up and rubbed my eyes, forgetting there was someone next to me. "Get up, you're coming with me."

I looked up into… a frightful face. Black hair framed a white face. His eyes were not visible though. His clothes were black: a sleeveless shirt, pants, and knee boots that were laced. I stayed where I was on the ground.

He grabbed my hair and forcefully pulled me up. "Ow! Get off!" I tried to get his fingers out of my hair, but his grip was too strong.

"If you stood up when I told you too you wouldn't be in any pain right now." He let my hair drop from his hands, and then he studied my eyes. "You're the spitting image of her…"

"Who?"

"It won't matter once you're dead." Now I'm officially scared to death. I doubt I'll be able to get out of this… But it's worth a shot.

I tried to kick him in the shin, but he grabbed my ankle and twisted it. I cried out at the pain, "Very feisty, but you might want to lose the idea that you're going to escape. Now, follow me or I'll drag you." He let me go and stood there, watching me. I straightened myself, about to reach for my bow and arrows even though I'm terrible with them, but then I realized something. I left my bow and arrows with Noishe! Oh darn it…

The man turned and began heading down the hallway. After a few steps he stopped. Looking back at me he questioned, "Coming?"

I nodded, "Yea…" I walked behind him. I hope someone will find me soon. Wait a minute… Siryno! I forgot!

'_Siryno! Can you hear me?' _Silence. _'Siryno?' _More silence. He can't hear me… Now I'm in big trouble. There's no way out of this mess I've gotten myself into. Or maybe there is.

'_Hey, woman, can you hear me?'_

'_Yes, but I'm afraid I'll be no help to you.'_

'_Why?'_

'_I cannot contact Siryno either.' _I was puzzled.

'_What's keeping us from communicating with him?'_

'_I'm not sure…'_

'_Can't you posses me and get me out of here?'_

'_I wish I could, but something is limiting my powers. The only thing you can do is be careful.'_

'_Great… Now I'm really trapped…'_ I sighed quietly, and the man turned around and looked at me.

"Who were you talking with just now?"

"No one," I said nervously.

"Yeah right. I think I'll just knock you out and carry you there."

"Um… how about I be good and you keep me awake?"

"I don't think so, Stella."

I gaped, "How'd you know my name?!?"

"I know almost everything about you. Now, this won't hurt a bit." Something slammed against my head. I staggered, then I collapsed on the floor, losing conscience. It seems the world just loves to knock me out, but this time it's a bit different, because I don't settle into darkness.

* * *

**Me: This chapter was hard to write.**

**Yuan: How?**

**Me: I'd write the chapter, and then I'd redo it because it didn't satisfy me.**

**Tenebrae: How many times did you do that?"**

**Me: A few times, I didn't count.**

**Yuan: Did you finally satisfy yourself?**

**Me: Yea, but I wish I cold make it longer, but I want to do the next part in the next chapter.**

**Tenebrae: Review please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Me: Thank you SymphoniaFreak, Fukachi no Rin, and tiger002 for reviewing! I also edited chapter one. Nothing big though.  
**

**Yuan: I suppose you now want me to say the disclaimer?**

**Me: Tenebrae can do it this time.**

**Tenebrae: AquaticWings does not own Tales of Symphonia.**

**Me: Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Scars From Burns**

Fire. One of the many things I fear. I blame my brother for my fear, for he accidentally shot a Roman Candle at me on the fourth of July; almost burnt my hair off. But the way I acted in the fire seal was not like how I would have reacted normally. My normal reaction was to stay away from all the fire, not become paralyzed by the sight. Why then? Why did I react like that? As I settle into unconsciousness, I settle into a memory…

* * *

_I am about five years old. I sit at my vanity, brushing my short light blue hair. I hit my pointed ear several times though, making it a bit red. As I finish brushing I grab six of my earrings. I put three of them near the tip of my ear. I do the same for my other ear. As I get up I brush the few strands of hair off of my lavender shirt and brown shorts. I walk over to the side of my bed where my white ankle boots lay. I buckle the golden buckles then I stand and walk out of my room. I walk downstairs and into the kitchen to get breakfast. As I grab a blueberry muffin I notice something on the counter. I pick it up. It is from my brother and it reads,_

"_We boys are out training, be back near midday. Be good."_

_I roll my eyes. Of course I'll be good, I always am. I finish my muffin and am about to go to the living room, but suddenly there is an explosion. _

_I am knocked against the wall by the force. As I open my eyes I see that the living room has caught on fire. I scream. I shakily get up, and as I do something comes flying through the kitchen window. I look at the object. It is dynamite. A few seconds after it lands, it catches fire. I back up against the far wall, hoping I won't die for I can not escape. The dynamite blows up, breaking everything. Surprisingly the walls are still standing. I watch as the plates and cups fall from the cabinet and crash into the floor. They break into a million pieces. As they break I remember something. The locket in my bedroom, it is the only thing I have left of my parents. I carefully cross the living room. The ceiling almost falls on me several times. _

_As I finally reach the stairs the flame of the fire is threatening to reach the fire. I begin walking up the stairs, but trip on one of the steps. The fire is now climbing up the stairs. I scramble to get up, but before I could get out of the fire's reach it touches my left leg, and is soon climbing up my skin. I cry out at the pain. I muster up all the energy I have to cast Spread on myself. I do, and as the spell hits me I am thrown into the floor on the top of the stairs. I try to stand, but I am badly burnt. I manage to crawl instead, but I am only able to use one leg. _

_I reach my bedroom door before the fire. I open the door and struggle to get to my bedside table. I grasp it and open the drawer. I fumble around for my locket, but I can not find it. Suddenly, the floor catches on fire, and pieces and objects start to fall down and into the kitchen. I am one of the objects. I shriek as I fall down and into the fire. I hit the edge of the counter, and then the slick ashy floor. My right arm and shoulder are now burnt. I lay there on the floor, preparing to die. _

_But death never comes…_

_

* * *

  
_

I opened my eyes slowly, my head throbbing. I lay on a cold, damp, stone floor. My right ankle was chained to the floor, restricting my movement.I got up and looked at my surroundings. I was in a cell. No one else was around, just me. And because I was alone my thoughts drifted back to the memory.

The locket… Did I ever get it back? I hoped I did, it seemed important. I thought about the house catching on fire, and I shivered. I remember it all so vividly. I can see the explosion, the flames, the ceiling falling. I can feel the burns on me, as if they are fresh. I know they aren't though.

I pulled my left boot off my foot, and pulled my black legging up. I observed my skin. It had no scars from that burn, just a scar on my knee from when I tripped over a short stone fence when I was five. I pulled the legging back over my leg and put my boot on. I stood up and walked over to the cell bars. I grasped one of the bars in my hand. It was sturdy and strong. I wasn't going to get out by destroying it, but I wouldn't have been able to do that anyways. I went over to the wall and sat down. I leaned against it, waiting for something to happen. I just hope that it's not my death.

As I sat there I heard the door open, its hinges squeaking. The man who captured me walked up to my cell, a woman following him. I almost gagged as I looked at her. She had blonde hair in a tight bun at the back of her head. She wore a tight sleeveless pink turtleneck shirt, showing all her curves and such and a short lavender skirt; you could almost call it a miniskirt. And the finishing touch was red knee socks and silver boots with golden buckles. If she was a villain, which she probably is, than she must be related to Yggdrasil somehow.

"Here she is, my lady."

The woman looked at me with green eyes, "My, she is the spitting image of her."

"Yes, but she's pretty weak, doesn't even carry around a weapon to protect herself."

"Hm… She looks like her, but doesn't act like her."

"Who?" I asked them.

She glared at me, "Did I give you permission to speak?"

She's scaring me… "No, but I spoke anyways."

"You're a little smart aleck, aren't you?"

"Am I?"

"Yes you are," she smirked, "and I'm going to make you have a slow and painful death." Smooth move Stella, smooth move.

And I just had to make things better, "Why?!? What'd I ever do to you?!?"

She glared death at me, "Why?!? Because! That's why you brat!"

"I'm not a brat." Why am I acting like this toward her? Why is she making me so mad? Why can't I just shut up and think calmly?

She raised her hand toward me, a magic circle appearing on her palm, "Shut up!" She roared at me, making me almost deaf. And then, out of her palm, a fireball raced toward me. It hit me in the stomach, sending pain through my body. My clothes didn't catch on fire though. I'm guessing it's because the fireball wasn't made of real fire, just fire mana. "Don't back talk to me you brat!" I was about to snap back at her, but I stopped my self in time, there was no need to make her angrier at me.

"My lady, what do you wish me to do with her?"

The woman turned around and walked toward the door. On her way out she said, "You can starve her to death."

"Yes my lady." The man left as well, leaving me all alone. I just sat there, trying not to think of the pain. I had to get out of here. But I had no idea how. I was just a little weakling, I can't do anything.

'_Stella.' _She startled me.

'_Yeah? I hope this is something good.'_

'_It is. I've managed to contact Siryno.'_

'_Is he coming to rescue me?'_

'_Yes, except we have no clue where you are.'_

'_So? Just come and save me.'_

'_Now Stella, don't act like a brat.'_

'_Shut up, you remind me of that woman.'_

'_What woman?'_

'_The one that fired a spell at me.'_

'_Oh… Well, I am not her, okay? Now, you need to figure out how to break out of your cell.'_

'_If you haven't noticed I'm weak, didn't you hear that guy? And can't you read my mind?'_

'_Stella, I was busy talking to Siryno while that was happening. And besides, your not a weakling.'_

I frowned. I feel like she's trying so hard to get me to believe something. _'I am weak.'_

'_No you're not. Physically yes, but you are a strong thinker. You can get out, don't worry.'_

'_Right, but once I get out of my cell what do I do?'_

'_You find the control center, operate the computer, and somehow get a message to the renegade base.'_

'_The renegade base?!? Are you out of your mind?!? They're trying to kidnap me!'_

'_I realize that. But, if they come to get you, then I can tell Siryno and he'll follow them. And before they get you he'll come and rescue you.'_

'_What if something goes wrong?'_

'_Nothing will go wrong.'_

'_Yeah right. What if that woman's standing right outside the door as I escape?'_

'_She won't be, I'll make sure of that.'_

'_How you going to do that?'_

'_I just will.'_

'Something was off with her, as if she's denying something. It could be that she and that woman being connected. But then again, it could just be my imagination. For now I have to get out of this cell and reunite with the others. But before I even do that, my first priority is to get some rest. My body aches all over…

* * *

**Me: Again I was having so much trouble with this. In an earlier version of this, a certain part of it seemed incredible cheesy, so I changed it. **

**Tenebrae: Do you know how cheesy you can get?**

**Me: And what's that Tenebrae?**

**Tenebrae: A piece of cheese!**

**Yuan and me: …**

**Tenebrae: Oh my, it seems we have a few crickets in here.**

**Me: Yep.**

**Yuan: That wasn't funny.**

**Me: Yeah, it wasn't.**

**Tenebrae: Ouch, you two are so cruel!**

**Me: How about I give a better reason to say ouch?**

**Tenebrae: What's with that stick…?**

**Me: Oh, we're just going to play fetch. Hold still...  
**

**Yuan: Oh great… Review please.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Me: Thanks tiger002 for reviewing!**

**Yuan: What's the story behind why you update your story, like, a month or so later?**

**Me: Author's block. What I need is the writing bug.**

**Yuan: Yes, that would help.**

**Me: Yup, hey Tenebie! Do the disclaimer!**

**Tenebrae: AquaticWings does not, thankfully, own Tales of Symphonia.**

**Me: What do you mean by thankfully?**

**Tenebrae: I'm glad you asked! You'd screw the game up!**

**Me: Tenebrae… You are so dead.**

**Yuan: Enjoy.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Lost Hope**

Sometimes death doesn't sound so bad, especially when you're being tortured like this. I lay on the cold floor on my side, my knees to my chest. My stomach was begging me for food. I can't think like this though, so I still don't know how to get out of here. My breaths are so shaky and I'm sure I'm as thin as a pencil. Only a day and a half has past. No water, no food. I just want to die… I stopped crying in my pain so long ago, and now I can't cry even if I wanted to. I'm such a weakling…

Suddenly, I heard the hinges on the door squeak open. That same woman walked in. All I could see of her was her boots. "You're this weak already? I can't have you dying on me yet, you still have to go through a lot of torture." That woman has got to be a sadist. "I'd best feed you enough so you won't die." And on cue that scary man came in.

Again all I could see were his boots. The woman stepped toward my cell and I heard her open it. The man walked in and laid the tray next to me. I eyed the tray. There was bread, water, and something in a bowl. "Help her eat it, Zeke; I'm going to see if I can track the other kid down."

"Yes my lady." I saw her boots walk toward the door. I then heard her close it. All that was left in the cell was my food, Zeke, and I. He just stood there, not bothering to help me.

And then he finally spoke, "You may be the spitting image of her, but you can't be her. You're much too weak." He bended down near me and continued, "You don't carry around a weapon either. I just can't believe you're her. Besides, the dead can't come back."

He propped me up with his arm and gave me the water. I drank it thankfully, not even thinking about what he just said to me. He fed me the contents in the bowl: Chicken noodle soup. Yuck, I hate chicken noodle soup. But even though I dislike it I still ate it gladly. And gradually my strength returned to my body. I quickly finished my meal with his help. I was still so hungry though. And then something strange happened. Zeke destroyed the chain.

I stared at the broken thing, then at the one who broke it, "Why'd you destroy it? Don't you have a key?"

"I'm allowing you to escape."

"Eh?!?"

"I don't kill innocents. She's mistaken a few other people for the same person that died. None of them were the dead person and you aren't either. As I said before, the dead can't come back." He opened the gate and then he opened the door. "Come on." I slowly stood up and then walked over to him. "Take these items." He handed me a map and a…

"What's with all these numbers?"

"To contact the renegades. Once you do that escape the facility and wait outside for them."

"If the other people that woman mistook for the dead person got rescued by the renegades, wouldn't the computer already memorized the code?"

"The others were all killed before they got to the control center."

"What make you think I'll survive?!?"

"You probably won't."

I glared at him, "You just said you don't kill innocents!"

"I'm not killing you, the cameras are."

I sighed, "You're so cruel…"

He bended down toward me, his lips whispering in my ear, "We can't allow the renegades to know we're here. So it's either this building is destroyed or you are killed by the cameras. You being killed is a better choice. You'd best be going now Stella."

"Yea, I'd best be going to my death."

He straightened himself and looked down at me, "Exactly."

I glared at him, "But I won't die." I ran out of there, away from the pessimist.

* * *

Somewhere else in the building…

"Ahh!" I tripped and fell, the camera laser thing narrowly missing me. I actually hadn't gotten far before they started shooting at me. I grabbed my map, which I had dropped when I fell, and looked at it while running. I had no clue where I was anymore.

I was about to put it away when I run face first into something. Falling down I noticed it was a wall. A wall with a camera laser thing on it. "Oh great…" It shot at me, and I leaped back. Instead of killing me it killed my map. At least I couldn't understand it anyways… If only this place was in the game, maybe then I would have a chance out of here. I snapped out of my thoughts when the camera laser thing, how about we just call it a laser, pointed at me.

'_Stella! Move!' _How do you get up quickly when you're sprawled on the ground? A laser nearly cutting off your foot. "Eek!" I jumped up and just ran straight down any hallway, which included almost running into the walls. Now that I think about it, the other girls must have used the map given to them. Just standing there looking at a map is what probably killed them.

Again I was snapped out of thoughts by running into the wall.

'_Apparently even thinking can get you killed.'_

'_Then give me a hand!'_

'_Must I do everything for you?'_

'_Yes!'_

'_You're now on your own, good luck Stella.'_

'_Wait! At least give me some advice!'_

'_Pay attention to the lasers.'_

"I already knew that…," I mumbled.

'_No! Look out!'_

I turned quickly around, "Huh…?" And then the laser cut of a lot of my hair. "Why you little thing! You are so going to get it!" I loved how my hair was to my middle back, now it was to my shoulders. Instead of it getting it, I almost got it.

'_Remember that you have no weapon.'_

'_I wish I brought it with me.'_

'_No, that would have been a dead give away.'_

'_Eh?!?'_

'_Your weapon will reject being used by those who are not its master.'_

'_Your saying I came back from the dead?!?'_

'_No, you just bear a strong resemblance to its master.'_

'…_Okay then.'_

'_Now pay attention to your surroundings! There's a door on the left, go in there!' _

'_What door…?' _I looked around, and then I say a button on the wall.

'_Oh, you must mean that.'_

'_The one on the l-' _Before she could finish I pressed the red button. Immediately an alarm started blaring.

'_That's not a door!'_

'_Of course it isn't! The button was located on the right! I said the left!'_

'_Oops…' _I heard the sound of metal boots, most likely soldiers.

I looked around once more and down a hallway, on the left, was a handle. I quickly ran toward it. Opening the room I found it was a bedroom covered in only one color. Black. I closed the door and locked it. While looking around the room I saw a window; I walked over to it. I found that the ground was a ways off. There goes that escape plan. I did, though, spot I sword. It was in a sheath on a belt. I grabbed it. Pulling out the sword I found an inscription in it. Unfortunately it was in a different language.

I put the belt on with the sheath attached to it. I put the sword in the sheath, but I didn't like having all the weight on one hip. Then I got an idea. I took the belt off my waist and put it around my shoulders. Much better. I took the sword out of the sheath and walked over to the door. Walking over to it I unlocked it and opened the door a crack. I looked out into the hallway. People were running around like mad, trying to find me. I shut the door.

If I was going to get out of here then I'd need a disguise. I walked around the room. I saw a door so I opened it. Inside was a black cloak. Perfect. I took the sheath off my shoulder and put the cloak on. I buttoned it at the neck and three buttons down and put the hood over my head. Lastly I put my sheath on, again. The cloak went to my knees and as long as I walked slowly you wouldn't be able to see the rest of my clothing. I was about to tuck my hair in, but then I remembered that most of it had been cut off.

I opened the door and walked out. No one was following me. I calmly walked down the halls, pretending nothing was wrong.

'_Can I take over from here? It'd be much easier on you.'_

'_Of course!' _And once again I came to that place with just the color white. To say I was bored would be an understatement. Time passes rather quickly though, thank goodness.

My vision returned very slowly though. The first thing I saw was grass. Lots and lots of grass. I was, actually, lying in the grass face first. I slowly sat up, my hood falling off. A ways of in front of me I noticed that the mountain was… on fire?

After blinking a few times I confirmed my suspicion. Sure enough, the mountain was on fire. Flames weren't burning just the mountain though; the trees were on fire as well. I sat paralyzed.

'_What… did you do?'_

'_I asked the renegades to come and explode the building. I guess Yuan just stuck Indignation on it and set it ablaze.'_

'_Did he have to start a fire?'_

'_Not like we have the power of wind. We do, however, have the power of lightning.'_

'_I'm scared…' _I stared at the burning trees, than I realized the grass started to burn as well. Almost right next to me. I couldn't move a muscle. Soon scenes from my new memory flashed before my eyes.

_I am knocked against the wall._

_I watch as the plates and cups fall from the cabinet and crash into the floor._

_Before I could get out of the fire's reach it touches my left leg, and is soon climbing up my skin._

_I shriek as I fall down and into the fire._

I hear something crack and look to the left of me. Why is that tree getting bigger…? No wait, it's falling on me. I don't scream or whimper. I just stare mutely at the tree, about to be squashed. I make my body into a little ball, trying to protect myself.

But I didn't need to, for someone came and held me to their chest as the tree crashed into him instead of me.

* * *

**Me: And now we must end the chapter!**

**Tenebrae: I hoped she would get squashed…**

**Me: Tenebrae, I can't allow the main character to be killed.**

**Yuan: Just traumatized.**

**Me: Exactly!**

**Tenebrae: You're insane.**

**Me: Yeah, maybe I am. Hey readers! Any guesses on who saved her? If you guess right, you guess right! I don't have any prizes. I've also noticed that the majority of you guys don't review. Even you people who don't have an account can review. All you have to do is press the button with the green words saying **_**Review this Story/Chapter**_**. **

**Yuan: And because someone must say this after each chapter, review please.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Me: Thanks Sonic52, xRandomKaren, and tiger002 for reviewing!**

**Yuan: Shouldn't you be going to bed? Tonight's a school night.**

**Me: Yuan, you are not my mother.**

**Tenebrae: Of course not, he's not a female.**

**Me: Okay then; Yuan, you are not my father.**

**Yuan: I sure hope not.**

**Me: Hey! What's that suppose to mean?!?**

**Tenebrae: I'm guessing he thinks you suck.**

**Me: Tenebrae, Yuan, you both are going to have a lot of bruises pretty soon.**

**Yuan: Tenebrae, you're going to be dead.**

**Tenebrae: Not if you can't see me!**

**Me: Enjoy the story readers while I go take care of something. Tenebrae! You show yourself this minute so Yuan and I can kill you!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Enigma**

I heard the tree crash above me but it did not hurt me. I didn't dare open my eyes though, there was still a fire going on. I felt someone pick me up. "You can open your eyes you know, Stella."

I opened my eyes slowly and found my knight in shining armor. Not really, it was just Yuan. But you know, his armor is shiny. All I could do is blink at him. "Stop staring at me," He snapped, "It's not like I'm a complete stranger."

"Um… you kind of are…" Not really, I know you from an awesome videogame.

"…" He just looked at me for a few seconds. But then he turned away and began walking, "We'd best get out of here. She'll probably send her servants after you."

"Why?"

"Because,"

"Because she's sending her servants after you," Someone interrupted Yuan. I couldn't see the person for he was behind Yuan.

Yuan looked behind him, "Siryno… I had hoped you died."

"How harsh you are Yuan."

Yuan turned around and hissed at Siryno, "It's the truth. It's your fault that,"

Again Siryno interrupted Yuan, "It was not my fault that she died, Yuan."

"It is too!" Yuan's voice cracked. It was Siryno fault that someone died? Who died? Martel? Wait a minute… Wouldn't that mean that he has a cruxis crystal?

"How could it be my fault if I was not there to stop it?" Siryno's arms were crossed over his chest, but he looked pretty emotionless.

"You were supposed to protect her! And yet…" Yuan dug his nails into my shoulder in his anger without noticing. I bit my lip to distract myself from the pain.

"Accidents happen."

"That was no accident… We knew something like that was bound to happen. I warned you and yet you were so self-assured that she would be alright, but she wasn't." Even though I can't see Yuan's face I'm sure he was glaring death at Siryno.

"Let's not dwell on the past and get out of here before her minions find us." Yuan's nails were really starting to be a pain. Actually, they were very painful.

"You're just using that as an excuse to keep me from killing you!"

"It's not like you can fight anyways. You're holding someone at the moment."

"And your also hurting her with your nails," I hissed at him.

He relaxed his hand on my shoulder, getting his nails out of me as well, "Sorry…"

"I forgive you. Can we get out of here? The fire is about to surround us." While the men were arguing, the grass continued to blaze. The black smoke was very dense and I wasn't getting much oxygen.

"She's right Yuan. We're in a bad situation to be caught right now."

"Humph, fine."

"Let me see Stella."

"Why?" Why the heck is he so protective of me?

"I won't harm her."

"No."

"Humph, fine."

'_Stella,'_

'_I forgot you could think to me…'_

'_Well I can. Now, I want you to think of nothing. And look into my eyes.'_

'_You mean eye, the other one is covered. What happened to it?'_

'…_You don't need to know. Just stop thinking and look at me!'_

'_Um… Okay, but what are you going to do?' _I moved my head a bit so that I could stare him in the eye.

'_Nothing.'_ I feel so dizzy… I let my head fall on Yuan's chest; I no longer had the strength to hold it up.

"Stella! Siryno, what the –beep- did you do?!?"

"Let me see her idiot. I'm in no condition to fight so you're going to be the one protecting her from the psychotic woman's minions, understood?"

"Whatever you –beep- jerk."

"No need to be harsh Yuan." Yuan reluctantly passed me to Siryno. "Let's get out of here now."

"I don't think that is happening, children." I couldn't see who spoke, but I still recognized the voice.

"Zeke you –beep-! What the –beep- are you doing here?!?"

"That's very obvious Yuan. I have orders to kill you and Siryno. And I also want to take my cloak and extra sword back from the infant." I am so not a baby. If I could use aqua edge he would so be soaked right now.

"Go right ahead and kill Siryno, but you won't get the chance to take her and kill me."

"You wish to fight me?"

"Why yes I do. Siryno, get her out of here."

"Alright." Siryno left the place by literally running through the freakin fire. I hid my eyes in his chest, scared as usual.

He stopped running when we were a ways off. I lifted my head to look at our surroundings.

"I see you're awake." I'm going to guess he thought I was unconscious.

I looked up at him looking down at me, "Um… yeah, I am awake."

"That's good. How's your head? Still dizzy?" I nodded mutely. "You'll be fine in a couple minutes."

"Siryno,"

"Hmm?"

"Who died?"

"…"

"Please tell me."

"I can't, it isn't something you need to dwell on as well."

"I don't get to know anything!" I cried.

"Don't be a brat Se- Stella, don't be a brat,"

"Se? What were you about to say?"

"Nothing, we'd best be going. The others are probably at Izoold by now."

"Did you guys freak out when you came out of the seal and didn't find me?"

"Yes, but Raine is suspicious of you now. She thinks you may be working for the desians."

"That woman is too careful."

"Maybe, but she's had a rough past."

"Huh?"

"There's Izoold coming into sight now."

"You're ignoring me."

"We had best get a room at the inn if they're not there already."

"Now you're annoying me…," I grumbled. What is up with all these secrets? Kratos and Yuan know Siryno, Siryno and Kratos are friends while Siryno and Yuan don't get along; Siryno must have a cruxis crystal to have lived as long as the others, and then there's all the things concerning me. I hope as time goes on I learn more about these weird things. I bet we're going to be seeing Zeke a lot though. I did survive while escaping when he wanted me to die.

We were soon walking into the little fishing town. Siryno and I walked throughout the town looking for the others. After a while Siryno concluded that they were not here yet. He and I then went over to the in to rent a couple rooms. We did the usual: The sage siblings in one room, Siryno, Kratos and Lloyd in another, and then I was with Colette and Chikita.

When I got to my room I dropped my bag, Siryno gave it back to me, took off the cloak and sword and collapsed on my bed. I was so tired… I heard my bedroom door open slowly, than it closed. I picked my head up and looked at the door. No one had entered it. Even though it was probably Siryno checking on me I still got up to find the stalker person. I also followed because I was bored and probably wouldn't be able to fall asleep even if I tried. Walking out into the hallway I went over to the boys' room and invited myself in. No one was in there. There was Siryno's bag on the ground though.

I went over to it and undid the buckles. I wonder what's in there… Maybe the answer to all my questions? The first thing I found was gels. Mainly orange apple gels even though he was a mage. The second thing I found was very few garments of clothing. I put the things on the floor and resumed my search. There wasn't really much anything else. Just books. Wait a minute… books?!? I have to catch up on my reading!

I quickly got out of there and went to my room. I dumped out all the contents in my bag on my bead and grabbed my books. I then got into a comfortable position and began reading.

* * *

A couple hours later…

"Must finish boring chapter… Must finish boring chapter… Ugh, I hate science… So many big scientific words that I can never remember the meaning too… and all those elements that go together to make a certain compound…"

"A compound like you are in trouble?"

I looked up slowly and cautiously, "Uh… Hi Siryno… Um, how is your day so far?"

He glared at me, "Don't play innocent. You were looking in my personal belongings."

"Yeah, but it's not really anything personal. All there was was gels, clothes, and books really."

He still talked to me in the voice that means I'm in big trouble, "You shouldn't look into other people's things. How would you like it if I looked in your bag?"

Silence was my answer.

"You could have stolen something as well."

"Me? Steal something from you? You've got to be kidding me!"

"No, I'm not." He walked over to me and grabbed the book I was reading.

"Hey!"

He turned around and walked away, "I'll be leaving now."

"Give it back!"

"I don't think so. This is your punishment. You'll get it back when we get to Palmacoasta."

"But Siryno!"

"You can continue reading another book. Good-bye." He then vanished into the hallway. Now how am I going to study for the test at the academy? I need that science book! Wait a second… Can't I just sneak in there again and get it back? What a wonderful idea Stella! I'll have to wait until he leaves though… But in the meantime I'll just look around town, and when I see him leave the inn I'll go to his room and get it back. And also look in his bag again for secret pockets.

I got up from my bed and vanished into the hallway as well. I was about to walk down the stairs when Siryno called to me.

"Stella,"

I looked back at him, "What?"

"Here," He walked to me and handed me my weapon, "In case you need it. You should have it on you at all times."

"Okay."

"And don't stray from town, its now dangerous for you to go out on your own."

"Okay okay, I get it."

"Do you? The ocean is full of sea monsters as well; I don't want you too get to close to it."

"Siryno!" I cried, "Stop acting as if you're my father cause you aren't!" His eyes widened at my outburst, and then he looked away from me.

"Just be careful Stella… You can go now if still want to." I nodded at him and walked away. Had I hurt him with my outburst?

I put my weapon on my back as I walked out the door. I ignored what he told me, it was kind of weird anyways, and went over to the ocean. I stood on the sand, letting my hair swirl in the wind. I sat down on the sand and crossed my legs. Back on Earth I didn't really like the ocean, but in this quite little fishing town I found the sound of the waves was very calming. They crashed into the sand gently and when the water went back into the ocean the sea foam stayed on the sand. I looked at the white bubbles. It was very beautiful in direct sunlight, sparkling brightly. I stayed there staring for a few minutes, than got up. I didn't like to stay still for too long.

I walked over to the edge of town, than I strayed away for a bit. I didn't go too far though; I just wanted to practice my archery. I found an evil ladybug and readied my bow and arrow. Taking aim I shot at it, and missed terribly. I shot far off into the distance. I sat down, waiting for it too land so I could shoot it again. While I was sitting something was fired toward me. I jumped up as fast as I sat down. Fire was shot at me. I looked around but no one was there. My arrow had also not returned yet. I fell down on the grass, freaked out. I should probably go back to Izoold and get that science book back… Nah, I'll just keep sitting down. Science can wait, can't it?

I didn't get fired again thankfully, but the arrow was still not back yet. I sat there waiting but then I heard a voice call out to me. "Stella!" I stood up and looked at who was coming out of the forest running at me.

"Lloyd!" Chikita, Genis and Colette were following him. Lloyd soon collided into me and the others gave me a group hug.

"Where'd you run off too?" Lloyd asked me.

"I didn't exactly run off, more like I got kidnapped by a weird person."

"Kidnapped?"

"Yeah, apparently I look a lot like a girl that died and because of it this organization's leader wants to kill me."

"No one can come back from the dead," Genis said, "its scientifically impossible."

"I figured that out already Genis."

"Oh yea, you might want to stay clear of Kratos."

"Why?"

"Because since you have bad aiming skills and he was shot with an arrow we knew you were close by."

"That's where it got to…"

"Stella," I looked over behind me. Kratos was standing there, an arrow in his hand and a glare on his face. "You need to practice your archery."

"I was; I just missed an evil lady bug."

"Start with targets that are not moving."

"Well, I did get something that was moving." He glared at me. To escape it I hid behind Lloyd. When I hid behind him I realized just how short I am. I'm about a head shorter than him. Must I be so short even at age fourteen? I'm only 5'2''.

"Hey Lloyd," I started.

He looked back at me, "What?"

"How tall are you?"

"173 centimeters." Okay… um…

'_Can you convert that to feet?'_

'_Yes, he is 5'8''.'_

'_That tall?!?'_

'_Yes, and you are 158cm tall.' _

"How tall are you Stella?"

"158 centimeters."

"You're not that short compared to me," he told me while looking _down _at me.

"That's the same height as me!" Colette chirped happily.

"Why is everyone taller than me?" Genis whined, "I'm only 141 centimeters."

'_Before you even ask that is 4'8'' when converted.'_

'_Thanks.'_

"Not everyone's taller than you Genis, I'm only 131 centimeters."

'_4'4'', your welcome Stella.'_

"So basically all of us are shorter than the swordsmen," I concluded. Everyone looked at Kratos then at Lloyd.

"You know," Genis said, "They _are_ kind of similar."

"Oh!" Colette exclaimed, "Maybe they're distant relatives?"

"I'm so not related to him!" Lloyd shouted. Yes you are Lloyd, yes you are. I looked over at Kratos and saw that his eyes were giving away his feeling of being hurt. I feel bad for the guy, right now his own son said he didn't want to be related to him. Man Kratos, just tell the poor kid already.

'_Stella, please tell me you're inside the town.'_

I sweat dropped, _'No?'_

'_Get back here.'_

'_But I'm fine!'_

'_Siryno, she's with Kratos and co. so she's in good hands.'_

'_Fine, but you'd better get back here quickly anyways.'_

'_Okay okay father.'_

'_Stella…'_

'_Seriously! You act like it's your job to watch me and protect me and such.'_

'_It is my job Stella.'_

'_Why?'_

'_Just get back in Izoold.'_

'_Fine, don't tell me.'_

"Stella?" Chikita was looking at me funny.

"What…?"

"Why did you look like you were talking to someone right now?"

"I was talking to the voice inside my head about getting back to town. That reminds me," I directed this to the Raine and (scary) Kratos, "Siryno and I got some rooms for us at the inn."

"Alright," Kratos said, "let's get too Izoold quickly. I think you might want your arrow back." He walked over too me and handed the object to me. "And Stella,"

"Yeah?"

"Stop aiming for me."

"I'm not!"

"Let's continue our walk," He told the others. I don't really think he was talking to me. We walked over to Izoold and the only monster we encountered was that evil ladybug I was trying to kill earlier.

"I'm going to get you this time!" I yelled at it.

Kratos and Lloyd ran over too it and I shot at it. I missed and it whizzed past Kratos's face. He looked back at me with a glare.

"I swear I'm not aiming at you!"

"Maybe your weapon likes Mr. Kratos?" Colette wondered. All I could do was stare at her.

"That's probably it!" Chikita joined our conversation, "Why else would it keep going in Kratos's direction?" The monster was now dead and I didn't notice the boys coming toward us.

Looking at my weapon, "So you're basically saying that my bow and arrow has a crush on Kratos?" Lloyd burst out laughing along with Genis and Chikita.

Kratos took my weapon away from me, "Maybe I shouldn't have given this to you."

"Then how am I gong to fight?!?"

"You can't," he said bluntly.

"Hey!" Lloyd shouted, "Don't be that mean to her!"

"Children! Stop walking and start walking!"

"Yes ma'am." We all said in unison, excluding Kratos. He had begun walking again. We followed. While we walked I began talking to Lloyd.

"Lloyd,"

"What is it?"

"You know who you're rooming with, right?"

"Yeah, Siryno and Kratos."

"Siryno stole my science book, can you get it back?"

"Why do you care about something like that?"

"I don't, but I want it back. Also, can you be sneaky and look around in his bag."

"Sure."

"Why are you looking into Siryno's bag?" I jumped. I had not realized Kratos had been listening and was next to me.

"No reason!" I said innocently.

"Are you trying to find answers to some things?"

"Something like that."

"Siryno doesn't have anything that you're thinking of in his bag."

"How do you know?" I questioned, "Have you looked in it yourself?"

"No, but I've known him long enough to know that he doesn't keep things that'll give him away in his bag."

"How long have you known Siryno?" Lloyd asked him.

"I've lost track."

"Okay, when did you guys meet?"

"Yea, when did ya'll meet up?"

"Ya'll?" Kratos raised an eyebrow.

I nodded, "Ya'll. It's like saying you all but ya'll." I come from the south; of course I'm going to say ya'll sooner or later.

"Where'd you come up with ya'll?" Lloyd asked me.

"I didn't, someone else did. But going back to the original question. Kratos, how old were you and Siryno when you met?" At that minute we had entered Izoold.

"Let's go to the inn first then we can decide who will do what," Kratos told us.

"Yes, that would be best. We'd better get something to eat as well." Raine said. "I'll cook us dinner."

"No!" I shouted way too fast.

She glared at me, "You don't like my cooking either I suppose."

"I don't dislike it, I hate it. It's pretty disgusting Raine."

"Disgusting?!?" She made a move to hit me on the head, and succeeded.

I rubbed my head where she hit me, "Ow… What was that for?"

"For insulting my cooking. If you don't like my cooking you're going to cook tonight."

"Okay." I cannot cook. I usually end up measuring something wrong and as a result the food taste's terrible.

We headed to the inn. I showed everyone where their room was then I went to Colette, Chikita and my room. I watched them as they put their bag down. Chikita collapsed onto the bed. I went over too her and shook her shoulder.

"Sorry Kiddo, but it's not bedtime yet."

"I wish it was… I'm so tired. The Ossa Trail yesterday was frustrating."

"Frustrating? How come?"

"We ran into this girl that wanted to kill Colette." Chikita looked over to said chosen who was sorting through her bag. "I could have died if…"

"I'm going to join the others in the boy's room," Colette told us.

"Okay, we'll be right there." She left us alone to talk; I guess she knew what happened. I looked back at Chikita, "You were saying?"

"I could have died if Lloyd hadn't blocked her attack. But Lloyd… She sent him flying into the wall and damaged his head. He can't remember fighting her and saving me because of that injury." Near the end of her tale Chikita started to cry. I made a move to comfort her but she pushed me away. "Go join the others Stella; I'll be there in a moment."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," She nodded.

"Okay then…" I got up and walked toward the door. I stopped in the doorway and looked back at her. She looked so pitiful. Her hair was messy and her cheeks were wet with tears. I felt bad about leaving her alone like this, but I didn't want to make her mad at me. I closed the door softly and leaned back at it, listening. She didn't make a sound for a while, but then I heard her say something.

"Life is too cruel…"

* * *

**Me: This is the longest chapter I have ever written. Its about thirteen pages long. **

**A badly injured Yuan: Will you be kind enough to heal me?**

**Me: No.**

**Yuan: What about Tenebrae?**

**An unconscious Tenebrae: **

**Me: Nah, he can stay like that. **

**Yuan: You're so cruel.**

**Me: Why you telling that to me? You helped.**

**Yuan: Humph.**

**Me: You know what? Stella is short compared to me. I'm 5'6''.**

**Yuan: Why did we go into height in this chapter?**

**Me: Because... **

**Yuan: Character development?**

**Me: Yeah. Hey Yuan, say your special line.**

**Yuan: Fine. Don't forget to review.**

**Me: And remember! Those of you who don't have an account on this site can review! And please do!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Me: Thank you tiger002, xRandomKaren, darndes and Taeniaea for reviewing!**

**Tenebrae: Long time no see!**

**Me: Long time…? **

**Yuan: Indeed, you were gone for almost two months.**

**Me: Eek! Sorry! I had a big writers block!**

**Tenebrae: We noticed.**

**Me: From now on I'll try to update every month minimum and sometimes update more than once in each month.**

**Yuan: Keep to it.**

**Me: K, enjoy the story readers!**

**

* * *

**

**Questioning**

Genis earlier had directed me to the kitchen. I still hadn't started cooking as I was trying to remember some recipes, I wasn't succeeding. I went over the food that we had: Tomatoes, onions, mushroom, flour, sugar, spices, eggs, cheese. This is sounding like pizza… Lloydie and Kratty don't like tomatoes though, so I've got to find a new way to make pizza or make something different. That was what I was having a hard time with. I didn't want to make something that was too complicated. Oh what the heck, let's just make eggs even though I hate eggs.

I grabbed a bowl and a fork. Getting out nine eggs I cracked them into the bowl. With the fork I mixed in the onions and mushrooms. I then poured it out on the skillet on the stove. As it cooked for a few seconds I looked at our spices. We had pepper, salt, and… Whoa! Cayenne Pepper exists here! I gave a silent cheer. That was my favorite spice. I poured it out onto the eggs, then as I tried to scramble them I accident flipped it creating an omelet. Na ja (oh well), it doesn't really matter. What matters is that it's edible. I flipped it onto a plate and cut it up into eight pieces. I then put the pieces onto eight plates and walked into the dining area. My lovely group was sitting at the table, chatting.

"Foods done!" I exclaimed as I sat it down onto the table.

"Great!" Lloyd shouted, "I'm starving!"

Genis eyed it, "Is it edible…?" I looked at it.

"Genie, it looks edible to me."

"Genie…?"

"Yea, that's your nickname now." All he did was raise an eyebrow at me.

Lloyd though was suddenly shouting, "Water! My mouth is burning!"

"Lloyd," Chikita said, "Your water's in front of you." Lloyd grabbed it and drank it all in one gulp.

He glared at me, "What'd you put in that thing?"

"Cayenne Pepper."

Genis sighed, "You don't overuse cayenne pepper."

"Okay," I sat down in my seat and took a bite out of my… food. I shrugged, "Taste's alright to me."

The rest of the group proceeded to eat my spicy food, most of them constantly drinking water.

Colette smiled at me, "Its good Stella!"

I smiled back at her thanked her, "Danke Colette!"

Raine raised and eyebrow, "Danke? What does that mean?"

"Um… it means thank you in another language." Darn… I need to make sure my German doesn't slip out. I don't think Raine likes me much anymore, but maybe I can get on good terms with her if I can find a ruin…

"And what language is this?"

"I don't remember." Raine raised an eyebrow and was about to question me again if Lloyd hadn't piped up.

"She has amsia."

Genis sighed, "You mean amnesia."

Lloyd nodded, "Yeah. Anyway she can't remember anything before she was taken to the ranch."

Raine was still suspicious, "If that is true than how come she remembers that language?" I wasn't sure how to answer.

'_Hey Ryno, help me out here!' _

'_I will Stell.'_ Out of the corner of my vision I saw Siryno nudge Kratos. I guess he doesn't want Raine suspicious of him too.

"When a person has amnesia she'll remember some things but the rest is totally forgotten," Kratos said in monotone.

Raine glanced at him, "It sounds as if you're protecting her." Okay, I've had enough of this conversation.

I stood up from the table, "I'm going to go read a book. I'll be in my room if you need me." I left quickly, probably making Raine more wary of me.

I walked up the stairs and went to my room. I placed my hand on the door handle, but I decided to not go in. I did need that science book.

I walked down the hall and entered the boy's room. On Siryno's bedside table was the book. I got it and was about to leave, but then I decided to search Kratos's and Siryno's bag. I really wanted answers to all these questions in my mind.

When I went through Siryno's bag I found nothing new. I thought perhaps there were secret pockets, but I didn't want to give clues that I had searched it. Next was Kratos's bag. As I opened that one I noticed that it was nearly the same as Siryno's, but then in the bottom I found a pocket that was not sealed. I reached my hand in there and found a communicator device. It looked kind of like a digital watch. I put everything back into the bag and took the object with me. I closed the door and entered my room. As I opened the door I saw one of the boys in my room.

"Siryno! What are you doing in here?"

"Waiting for you. Did you only take the science book?" I nodded innocently.

He rolled his eyes, "What else did you get?"

"Nothing," I said persuasively.

"Alright then," He walked up to me and I stepped back, closing the door in the process. "Which bag did it come from?"

"I didn't take anything else!" I hissed at him.

He snorted, his one eye glaring at me, "It probably came from Kratos's didn't it? Is it magitechnology?" How on earth does he do that? I looked down and simply nodded.

He held his hand out, "Give the communicator device to me."

"Fine, but first I want to ask you some questions and get answers."

"It depends on the question."

"Have we reached an agreement though?" I looked into his eye, staring him down. Sort of hard to do since he's taller.

"Yes, we have. You may start your questioning." Siryno walked over to a chair and sat down, crossing his legs.

What should I as first? "How do you know Yuan?"

"We're acquaintances."

"Sounded more like you're his enemy."

"That is a statement, not a question."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes, "Here's another one. How much do you know about me? The me from Earth?"

He sighed, "I don't feel the need to tell you that."

I threw my science book at me, "Just tell me!"

He caught the book, "I don't find it necessary."

"Than I'm not giving it back."

"That's alright," He stood up and tossed the book onto my bed, "I can just take it forcefully from you."

"Fine, don't answer my question; just let me ask you a few more things." I was very aggravated at him.

"What's the next question?"

"Who are you really?"

"That's quite a vague question, but I shall answer. I am Siryno."

"No!" I snapped. I was losing my cool. "What do you do for a living, are you part of any organization, why are you stalking me, things like that!"

"I don't do much for a living. I'm not part of an organization. I'm not stalking you; I'm doing what I do for a living."

"But why? Why protect a girl that is some ordinary girl stripped from her home on Earth?"

"You aren't ordinary."

"Is that why you took me from Earth?"

"I didn't take you from Earth."

"Than who did it?" I lost my cool completely.

"You did. You took yourself from Earth." My eyes widened.

"I… did it?" He nodded. "If that's true… than can I go back to Earth?"

"I doubt it. I should go now, I've said too much."

"But!"

"No." He passed by me and pulled Kratos's communicator device from my jacket's pocket.

"Just one more question," I whispered as he put his hand on the door handle. "What is your full name? And is it really Siryno or that a codename?"

"That's two questions." Siryno opened the door and left, closing it gently.

I fell on my knees, "I'm so confused." I whimpered, "I always thought it'd be fun to wind up in Tales of Symphonia… But being separated from your family isn't fun… Why'd I have to bring myself here?"

"What do you mean by that?" I gasped and looked behind me. Chikita stood there. "Chikita…? You heard that?"

She nodded, "Are you not from Sylvarant?"

I looked at the floor, "Well… um… No, no I'm not from here. I… come from a place from Earth."

She tilted her head, "How did you get here?"

"I… I'm not sure. I mean, I was told, but… I don't understand it still." I need to find a way to get Siryno to tell me who I am.

"There's only one thing I'm certain about." I looked at Chikita.

"Really? What?"

She stared me in the eyes, "Life is cruel." I heard her say that after we got to the inn. Is she really the hyper kid we all know?

She smiled suddenly, "But let's not get pessimistic! Lloyd, Genis and Colette are worried about you. Genis knows that his sister is being too cautious and would like to apologize. They're outside on the sand at the seashore."

"Alright," I walked toward the door, "Are you coming as well?"

"No," She shook he head, "I'm tired so I want to get too bed."

"K, sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite."

"Good night Stella." I left her in the room. I walked down the stairs and outside where I immediately noticed Lloyd splashing Genis in the water. I ran over to them

"Hey! Lloyd! Genis! Colette!" Colette, who was sitting in the sand turned around.

"Hey Stella!" I ran over to her. "Are you alright?"

I smiled, "Of course I am!"

"That's good!"

"Stella," I turned to face Genis, "I'm sorry about my sis. She made you feel really uncomfortable didn't she?"

"Kind of… I accept your apology though. You know Genis, I think she'll be upset that your clothes are soaking wet!"

"Blame Lloyd for that! He pushed me into an oncoming wave!"

"You splashed me!" Lloyd protested.

"Well, since you're both wet c'mon!" I ran into the water.

"Wait up!" Lloyd exclaimed. He ran after me and so did Genis.

"Colette!" I shouted, "How about you join us?"

She shook her head, "No, I shouldn't. I can't get my clothes wet."

I walked out and over to her. I held out my hand, "C'mon Colette, be a regular teenage girl for once. The title 'Chosen' is just a title. You shouldn't have to be bound to a life of learning, strict living and no fun. Come play with us Colette!"

She began to cry and smile, "Thank you Stella. Life is kind of difficult being the chosen and I don't get to have much fun, but I should just be a fun teenage girl when I'm around you guys!" She grabbed my hand and I pulled her onto her feet. Together we ran into the water to splash the boys.

* * *

Inside the inn with a terrifying Raine…

"Why did you four get your clothes soaking wet?" Raine shouted at us. We were all gathered in the boy's room. Genis and Lloyd were rubbing their cheeks that got slapped by Raine.

I sighed, "Relax Raine, we only went into the ocean."

"Do you realize there are monsters out there? You could've drowned!"

"The water was only up to out knees. Lloyd had his swords with him so we wouldn't have gotten hurt."

"Lloyd was the only one with a weapon?"

"Yeah," I nodded.

"One person cannot protect three other people, don't you realize the danger you all were in."

"Do you realize we're only kids? Our job is to have fun."

"Your clothes are going to take days to dry!"

"Raine! For Origin's sake! Stop yelling!"

She raised an eyebrow, "Origin?"

"Yes Origin. I'm going to get ready for bed now. Colette, come on."

"Wait a minute Stella! You need to learn to be mature! Colette does as well."

I turned my head and glared at her, "You can turn me mature but don't kill Colette's spirit." She and I walked out of there.

She suddenly hugged me, "Stella, you've become stronger."

"I have to be against Raine. Even though she's the professor she still needs someone to teach her a lesson. Besides," I murmured, "You need to be a kid as long as you can. Because at the end…"

"How do you know that I'll…?"

"I… have a voice in my head that tells me stuff."

'_I didn't tell you that.'_

'_I haven't talked to you in a while.'_

'_Be careful of what you tell her.'_

'_Alright.'_

"So…"

"Let's talk in our room." We walked into our room. I went over to my bag and got out my sleeping clothes. It was a long navy blue shirt and black shorts. Colette had a long white sleeping gown. We changed then got back into our conversation. "So you really do have a voice in your head?"

I nodded slightly, "Yeah. She's a bit annoying at times."

'_Ouch Stella, that hurts.'_

"Maybe she's your conscience?" Colette mused.

"You think so?"

"Yeah." She got silent. Then she whispered, "At the end of the journey…"

"You'll die," I whispered back. I made my hand into a fist, "But I won't let you die. I don't want to lose my best friend."

"If I don't die then the world won't be saved."

Sighing I mumbled, "Yeah, I know. I wish this chosen thing didn't exist; that way you wouldn't have to suffer."

Colette began to cry, "Thank you Stella. It means so much to me what you've said. I have to die, but maybe you could comfort me as the journey goes on. Raine can't because…"

"Because that woman is a stiff," I muttered. Colette simply nodded. "Let's go to bed now."

"Yea, we'll need our energy for tomorrow!" She smiled.

I raised an eyebrow, "But we're talking a bout, we don't have to walk."

"Mr. Kratos said if we don't find a boat we'll have to walk by land."

I groaned, "I don't want to walk! I want to go by boat!"

"I would like that too! Even so we might as well stock up on our energy!" She walked over to her bed. She chirped to me, "Good night Stella!"

I sighed, "How can you be so happy after what we've talked about?"

"I have to be strong to make it through this journey."

"I know. Colette promise me this. If you ever need to cry, come to me."

She nodded, "I promise Stella." She got into her bed and fell asleep. I did the same.

* * *

During the night…

I've been lying on my bed for a couple hours. Sleep refused to come to me though. I sighed and got out of bed. Might as well take a walk at the seashore. I grabbed my ankle boots and stuffed my feet in them. I silently left the room and went down and out of the inn. I walked over to the ocean and threw my boots off. I then proceeded to walk into the ocean. The water was very cold but I didn't care. I had liked Raine, but she gets annoying when she asks you so many questions. So I disappeared for a little bit, but it wasn't my fault. I was kidnapped for macaroni's sake! Maybe I'm acting sort of like a brat, but she's got me aggravated at her. And then… She knows Colette is going to die at the end of this journey but even then she wants Colette to act mature and ladylike. What part of dying does Raine not understand?

"You should be in bed." I jumped a mile. "I apologize for startling you."

"I wouldn't call that startling Kratos," I said shakily. "Are you the only one up besides me?"

"Yes."

"So Siryno _can_ sleep?"

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "What made you ask that question, hm?"

Not again… I'm letting everything slip. I shrugged, "I dunno." I looked away and up at the stars. If Siryno could sleep, did that mean he didn't have a cruxis crystal? Or was his crystal modified? Maybe I'm just thinking too deep.

"Fine, you don't have to talk if you don't want to."

"Kratos, can I ask you something?" I turned my head to look him in the eyes.

"Depends on the question."

"Well… Why are you so nice to me?" Kratos grew silent and looked away from me.

"You should go to sleep. You need your rest."

"Hey! I asked you a question!"

"I'm telling you that you need to rest for tomorrow. Come along Stella." He turned around and walked toward the inn. He stopped and looked back at me.

"I'm coming…," I muttered. I looked up at the night sky one last time, than went to the inn with Kratos. I wonder if…

* * *

**Me: Yay! Another long chapter!**

**Tenebrae: How many pages?**

**Me: Ten.**

**Yuan: Why do you celebrate long chapters!**

**Me: Cause I do. These dumplings taste good!**

**Yuan: You're having a party,**

**Tenebrae: By eating dumplings?**

**Me: And ramen noodles!**

**Yuan: Why…?**

**Me: They taste good and I'm Asian. I get first dibs on Asian food.**

**Tenebrae: Alright…**

**Me: Yuan! Say it!**

**Yuan: Don't forgot to review.**

**Me: I also now have a deviantart account. Just copy and paste and remember to delete the spaces: _http :/ nixieofwater .deviantart . com/_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Me: Thank you darndes for reviewing!**

**Tenebrae: Why are you holding,**

**Yuan: A big blue red spotted bug…?**

**Me: I found it under my bed! Isn't he adorable? **

**Yuan: It looks evil…**

**Me: 'It' is a he mister.**

**Tenebrae: AquaticWings does not own Tales of Symphonia. If she did the world would be in chaos.**

**Me: Buggy! Yay! You are just so cute!**

**Tenebrae: Enjoy readers.**

**Yuan: Someone save me from this job…**

I realize that the last time I updated was 6/8/10 and today it is 10/1/10. About 4 months since my last update. I apologize. I did not update each month as I had attempted. Hopefully that will not repeat and I will actually update each month.

* * *

**Steal- I Mean, Borrowing a Ship**

"Hey Stella,"

"What is it Lloyd?" I looked at him across the table. Genis was cooking us breakfast in the kitchen. I just hoped it wasn't eggs…

"When did you get a haircut?"

I stared at him, "Please tell me you did not just notice it."

"I did not just notice it?"

I face-palmed myself, "You're hopeless Lloyd."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Not!"

"Are!"

"Not!"

"Are!

"Not!"

"Not!

"Are!"

"Ha! You just said you're hopeless!" I laughed, pointing at Lloyd.

He flushed, "I did not!"

"Children!" Raine snapped, "Stop bickering!"

We stopped to look at her. Then we went back to our conversation.

"So," Lloyd started, "When'd you get it cut?"

"During the time I was kidnapped. A laser beam nearly cut my whole head off, but luckily it just cut most of my hair off."

"Yeah, luckily." Then Lloyd started laughing so hard he looked like he was about to fall out of his chair.

I sighed, "What is so funny Lloyd?"

In between laughs, "You know how when you cut of the head of a chicken it just goes running around everywhere?"

I twitched, "You were thinking about me, headless, running around like a chicken?"

He fell out of his chair, "It's just so funny!"

Chikita sighed. Kratos face-palmed himself and Siryno raised an eyebrow. Raine was shaking her head sadly while Colette was blinking.

"If her head was cut off then wouldn't she just kind of fall to the ground?" She asked.

"You got to use your imagination Colette!" Lloyd exclaimed.

"Lloyd," I growled, "You better pray for your survival." I got up and proceeded to chase the boy around the room. I grabbed his… tails, whatever they're called, and tugged on them.

"Ah!" He fell backwards. I grabbed his head and gave him the biggest noogie ever. "Let me go!"

"Never!" I could feel everyone's eyes on us. The eyes did not just include the people in my group though. Lloyd managed to get out of my grip; he is stronger than me. He put me into a headlock and proceeded to return the noogie I gave him. "Ow! That hurts! Mercy! Mercy!"

"Never!" He exclaimed, laughing.

"Food's done," Genis called, walking out of the kitchen and over to our group table.

"Food!" Lloyd raced back to his seat.

"Annoying red clad idiot…," I muttered. I walked over to my seat and sat down. The food located in my bowl was oatmeal. I'm not a big fan of oatmeal, but I'd rather eat that than eggs. I only ate the omelet last night cause I was hungry.

After finishing our food, we grabbed our bags and left the inn to find a boat. "Hey Lloyd!"

"Yeah?"

"You want to race to the dock?"

"Sure!"

"K," We stopped walking and stood next to each other. The other members of our group got out of our way. "Ready set, don't go!"

Lloyd nearly fell on his face, "Hey! Do it for real!"

"M'kay, go!" I dashed off toward the dock.

"I think this qualifies as cheating!" Lloyd yelled at me.

"I said go, didn't I?" I called back to him. As I neared the dock I glanced toward the cliff. I stopped quickly. On top of the cliff I could make out a dreaded form.

Zeke.

"Hey why'd you stop?" I looked over at Lloyd, then back at the cliff. Zeke was no longer there.

"I thought I saw someone up there," I pointed.

Lloyd followed my finger, "I don't see anyone. It must have been your imagination."

"Yeah…" _'Am I the only one who saw Zeke or did you guys see him as well?'_

'_I saw him,' _my 'conscience' answered.

'_I did not but I'll keep my guard up. You should do the same.'_

'_I thought we had agreed I'm a crappy fighter Ryno.'_

'_You are.'_

'_Stella has received the title _Fighter of the Weak: She may be a weak fighter but her spirit is strong_' _

'_Nice. You know, you really need a name.'_

'_If that's so than you may call me Star.'_

'_Isn't that, like, the meaning of my name?'_

'_Yes, it is.'_

'_Is there a reason for that?'_

'_Someone is calling you in reality Stella.'_

"Stella! Hey Stella! Come back to Sylvarant!"

"Huh?" I snapped back to reality, or a shaky one. I looked over at Lloyd, who had his hands on my shoulders, and then at the others. Raine was giving me that look again.

"I was getting worried," Lloyd explained, letting my shoulders go, "So I started to call your name but you wouldn't respond."

"Oh… I'm sorry…"

"There's no need to apologize!" Colette exclaimed.

"Ah, you're right," I rubbed the back of my neck, "Sorry…" That's when I noticed something, "Where's Chikita?"

Genis looked behind him, "She was just here behind me…"

"She's at the dock," Kratos said, tilting his head in that direction.

"We'd best be going there as well." Siryno walked past me, but then something rammed into my gut.

"Ugh!" I held my gut as I fell.

Siryno just glanced back at me, "Remember to keep your guard up."

"That hurt darn it!"

"It was supposed to."

"What is it with you men hurting me today?"

"Hey! You gave me a noogie first!"

"Either she didn't mean me or I'm not a man…," Genis grumbled.

"I would assume it'd be the former since I too did nothing to harm her."

"Still… She probably meant I'm not a man too."

"Hmm."

"Are you all going to stand around or are we going to get a boat?" Siryno snapped at us. We all walked mutely toward the dock, Siryno, and Chikita.

Once there we questioned the sailors, asking if they would take us across. Each one refused, saying it was because of the monsters at sea. After our failed search of a boat we went back to the inn to discuss what we'll do next.

"Why are they afraid of some little sea monsters?" Lloyd asked no one in particular.

"Does this mean we won't be able to cross the sea?" Chikita whined, "I really wanted to go on that boat."

"It doesn't look like we'll be getting one so we'll just have to cross by land," Raine told us. I knew she just didn't want to be near any water. Honestly, is water that scary?

The adults agreed with Raine. We would have to go by land and not by ship, making the trip much longer.

I had just been sitting on my bed, my legs crossed and eyes closed. Going by land sounded tiring, so I was thinking of a way I could gain a ship for us. Who's that guy that gave us his ship in the game…? Ugh, I can't remember his name. Was it Linar? No, it was something else. Fred, Bob, Luke, Mason, Max… Max! That's his name. And the one sending the letter is Lyla! I kind of hope I don't find them cause I think stealing a boat would be fun. Ehehehe…

I opened my eyes slowly and stood up, "I'm going to check one more time." Before anyone could object I was out the door. I ran out the inn and to the docks. Max and Lyla had to be here somewhere…

'_What do you think you're doing Stella? Zeke could kidnap you again.'_

'_Calm down Siryno. I'm only going to get us a boat.'_

'_You should listen to him Stella.'_

'_I will, if you guys tell me what's so special about me.'_

Both were silent.

'_I knew it.'_ I blocked them both out of my head. Arriving at the docks I scanned the area looking for Max. I didn't see Max specifically, but I did see his boat. I climbed on it and into the cabin. Max was sleeping in a small bed in there. I raised my eyebrow at this. Why was he still asleep at noon? I looked at him for a few seconds, and then a brilliant idea came into my head. Well, actually it was really bad, but so good.

I was going to hijack his ship.

* * *

**Me: Kind of short but I bet you guys really wanted something up. Now… Where'd buggy go?**

**Tenebrae: Over there with Yuan.**

**Yuan: Get this thing off!**

**Me: Go buggy! Beat the crap out of him! Anyone have a video camera?**

**Tenebrae: Yes, here you go. Now we'll be able to blackmail him later if needed.**

**Yuan: How come no one loves me?**

**Me: Actually, you're my favorite character. I just love to torture you.**

**Tenebrae: Don't forget to review! **

**Yuan: Save me!**


End file.
